There is No Name For Nothing
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Gazetto & Reituki Reita aime Ruki, mais n'ose pas le lui avouer pour un tas de raison. Quant a Ruki... C'est une autre histoire... plus a lire qu'autre chose ... hein résumé de chiasse xD
1. There is

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: There is...  
**

**Titre complet : There is no name for nothing (Il n'y a pas de nom pour ce qui n'existe pas.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Évidement, je gagne que dalle, mais bon.... Je gagne le droit de voir vos reviews hein**Note:****-**

* * *

--_Oh comme c'était une dur et difficile journée. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, une journée de cours, c'est forcément harassant, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'avais jamais réellement envie de faire ses devoirs le soir... En réalité, ils avaient toujours leurs petits trucs. Certes, ils étaient assez souvent dans la même classe, mais tout les soirs, les trois amis se retrouvaient chez le brun pour faire leurs devoirs... Et en général ça finissait au moment où le brun avait finit de leurs donner les réponses aux exos, chaque personne a sa petite routine.. c'était la leur. Et comme a son habitude, le brun qu'ils appelaient Kai était passionné par son exercice sur les équations différentiels de maths. Et évidemment, l'autre décoloré a ses côtés en avait strictement rien a fiche... Il avait le nez en l'air a regarder dans le vide, bouillonnant forcément a l'intérieur... Et comme a leurs habitudes ses derniers temps, Kai jeta un coup d'oeil au blond en soupirant doucement, il lâcha a son attention..._

**« Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? »**

_Le blond qui portait un bandeau sur le nez tourna son regard vers celui qui lui adressa la paroles... Le pauvre Kai il aurait mieux fait de ne pas être là aujourd'hui... Il faut dire que tout ça commençait a le peser sérieusement. Et il avait besoin d'en parler, parce que là sérieusement, c'était pas du tout les équations différentiels qui le captivait de cette manière, et dès que le blond ouvrit la bouche, Kai s'était déjà remit a travailler... Ce mec, il travaillait trop ..Il allait mourir jeune, étouffer par le travail. _

**« Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il n'est encore pas là! Je commence a en avoir marre qu'il vienne si tard! Sérieux, il crois quoi? Qu'on a que ça a faire de l'attendre ou quoi? En plus c'est même pas chez lui! Il pourrais être respectueux pour une fois! »**

**« Oui c'est sur que ça ne devrait pas être... Mais ce n'est pas un problème, puisque c'est chez moi, et que si il a envie de venir a une heure de matin pour faire ses devoirs, il peut! »**

**« Et bah justement! Tu devrais pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça par un mec dans son genre! Nan mais sérieux, il croit que parce qu'il a une belle gueule il a tout les droits sur les autres ou quoi?! Putin ça m'énerve ce genre de personne! »**

_En réalité, le brun était habitué a ce genre de discussion. C'était souvent comme ça depuis quelques temps... Depuis que l'autre nabot n'était pas fichus d'arriver directement après ses cours. Ils finissaient tout les jours a la même heures tous les trois. Il n'y avais donc aucune raison pour qu'il traîne a ce point là... Et cela semblait rendre Reita fou de rage... Il se demandait bien pourquoi, et apparemment ces chers équations de maths allaient devoir attendre un peu .... Il planta ses prunelles sombres dans celles du bandé et lui répondit calmement_

**« Si je ne devais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, il y a déjà longtemps que tu serais hors de chez moi. De plus, je te ferais remarquer que tu as exactement le même comportement... C'est vraiment bas ce que tu dit, tu ferais largement mieux de t'occuper de tes équations différentiels, car tu vois elles vont pas se faire par magie... »**

_Le blond le regarda un moment, jusqu'à ce que le brun se remette a faire ses exercices... Décidément celui-là il était pas possible, toujours a le contredire. Il soupira un instant, se replongea lui aussi a son exercice... Il comprenait ce qu'il devait faire, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Mais il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de se demander où l'autre nain pouvais être. Sérieux ça commençait a le gaver ça.. Et puis merde pourquoi il était pas là?_

**« Non mais j'en ai marre d'attendre bordel de merde! Qu'est ce qu'il fou ce fils de ... »**

**« STOP! Pas d'insulte ici j'ai dit... Et puis c'est pas en l'insultant qu'il viendras plus vite, alors prend ton mal en patience, et travaille. Tu verras quand on travaille on voit pas le temps passer... »**

_Mais le blond ne pouvais pas simplement s'arrêter là. Il continua alors sur sa lancée.._

**« Nan mais attends, tu vas pas me dire que ça t'intrigue pas toi quand même? »**

**« Tu as dit le mot juste... Cela m'intrigues... Mais il semble clair que toi... ça te rends complètement fou... Tu veux en discuter? »**

_Kai posa alors son regard sur son amis abasourdit... C'était pas tout les jours qu'on sous-entendait qu'il était fou a cause du nain.... Il regarda alors le bourreau de travaille et finit par lui dire assez frustré._

**« Mais tu fait quoi là?! Tu te prends pour un psychologue ou quoi! »**

**« Mon oncle m'as apprit a écouter les gens.... Alors dis moi... Qu'est ce qui te rends fou dans son comportement? »**

_Kai adopta alors une position d'écoutes professionnelle. Vous savez, les doigts entre-croisées qu'on souvent les psy' ou les hommes politiques quand ils expliquent ou écoutent les gens.. Cette position et son regard qui rendait le blond assez nerveux apparemment. Reita se força a faire un sourire normale en répondant simplement _

**« Mais rien! C'est juste que... Enfin... Il devrait être a l'heure c'est tout! »**

_Kai le regarda attentivement avec un sourire qui s'agrandit un peu plus a chaque instant.. et finit en concluant.._

**« On peut dire que tu lui caches mieux ton amour, que tu ne me le caches... »**

**« NAN MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE! » **_Rei commença a sentir ses joues se remplir de chaleur anormale..._

**« Et tu comptes lui dire quand exactement???.. Parce que a ce rythme là, ça va te bouffer de l'intérieur. Les sentiments refoulés sont mauvais pour la conscience tu sais.. »**

_Le blond le regarda avec des yeux de poissons globuleusement globuleux... Vraiment, parfois le brun ressemblait a un psychologue professionelle, peut être que son oncle déteignait un peu trop sur lui... En même temps... Kai n'avais jamais vraiment semblé normal... Qui aimerais faire des maths a longueur de journée, et passerais son temps a psychanalysé ses amis? Un être anormal. Un Kai quoi.... Il reprit ses esprits et finit par lui dire..._

**« Je compte pas lui en parler. Et de toute manière, cela n'existe pas. Ok? Tu fait comme si tu ne savait rien... »**

**« ... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Cela reste confidentiel. Un médecin ne peut pas révelé le contenu de ses entrevues avec ses patients... »**

**« ... ... Si tu le dit... » **_-complètement barée de la caboche le Kaitoche là ...-_

_Un petit silence s'installa, et ce fut le moment que le nabot prit pour enfin faire son apparition principale.. Il sonna donc a la porte, et évidemment, le décoloré bandé lâcha un jurons pendant que le dévoué brun se décida a le faire entrée. A peine a l'intérrieur il lâcha son sac sur la table de Kai, et fixa le bandé qui avait l'air... Super joyeux..._

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore lui? »**

_Kai qui venait seulement de se remettre a travailler leva les yeux au ciels. A les voir comme ça on ne croirait jamais qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde... Et pourtant c'était le cas, seulement avec Ruki qui arrivait souvent en retard lors de ses séances de travail chez Kai, le niveau d'ambiance c'était dégradé, et il y avait encore pleins d'autres petites choses qui rendait cette ambiance un peu étrange._

**« Il a que tu est en retard... Encore. Et je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses... J'imagine qu'un chien t'as coursé, ou que tu t'est perdu dans la ville... enfin bref, toujours est-il que je ne suis pas le lycée. Si tu ne veux pas venir, ne viens pas. »**

_Le décoloré fut un peu surprit de la réponse de Kai... Mais le pire fut Ruki. Il ne s'y attendait pas. D'habitude c'était Reita qui s'occupait de lui faire des sermons, et Kai lui ne disait qu'amen ou lui rappelait des petits conseils par-ci par-là... Mais jamais il ne le remettais a sa place. Alors pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, il lança un maladroit.._

**« Bah qu'est que tu as ? »**

_Kai passa alors a l'offensive... Avec toujours son air calme et sérieux habituel._

**« J'ai que j'en ai marre de subir vos humeurs. C'est clair? Tu me fait perdre mon temps... . »**

_Le plus petit le fixa un instant, le défiant du regard... Mais Kai ne s'inclina pas. En réalité, il était calme, mais il cachait bien son jeu le petit vicieux... Ruki se leva alors, ramassant son sac en disant._

**« Ok Je m'arraches! »**

_Et il commença a s'en aller avant que la voix du brun ne le rappelle a l'ordre._

**« Nan. Tu va te rasseoir, et commencer tes devoirs, mais je te préviens, que ça m'énerve. C'est tout... »**

_Quant a Reita vous aurez évidemment, bien compris pourquoi il ferme sa bouche. En réalité, il avait soufflé tout ça au brun... Mais il savait bien que Kai n'en avais pas eut besoin. En réalité Kai était toujours maître de la situation... Et puis Rei lui avait du mal a se concentrer quand il était si proche du jeune nerveux haut comme trois pommes. Il ne faisait que le regarder avec insistance, si bien qu'a un moment, son regard croisa celui de Ruki... Dans les Dramas on verrait des petits coeurs roses volée partout autour des deux jeunes gens, surtout du côté du bandé, mais dans la vraie vie, cet instant fut bien trop court pour que tout cela soit pris en compte. Et Ruki finit alors par réintégrée la table de studieuse... Il commença a sortir ses affaires quand il lança pour changer de sujet._

**« Alors de quoi vous parliez quand j'étais pas là? »**

_Reita jeta un coup d'oeil a Kai qui ne semblait pas le voir.. alors il préféra courser le petit brun en répondant simplement._

**« Pas grand chose... ce qui reviens donc a Rien.. »**

_Kai qui s'était entre-temps replongé dans son travail, sans oublier d'avoir capté cet échange de regard entre les deux plus blonds de la pièce, émit un léger sourire en acquiesçant ..._

**« Il n'y a pas de nom, pour ce qui n'existe pas.... »**

_Ruki quant à lui faisait semblant d'avoir comprit de quoi il retournait... Mais en réalité il s'en fichait pas mal... Mais il en profitais pour pouvoir lançer un oeil sur ce que faisait Rei... Et voir le décoloré si concentré sur ce qui ressemblait a des équa-diff lui fit esquisser un léger sourire. Ce qu'il pouvais être beau ce blond sans nez... Pourquoi fallait-il que Ruki ne soit pas son style?... A ce souvenir, son sourire disparût. Il y avait des choses qui n'étaient toujours pas clair par moment.... C'est ce qu'on appelle : Les autres._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Je suis désolé que ce chapitre soit court. Je l'imaginais pas autrement... Et puis, ça permet d'introduire a peu près tout ce qu'il faut pour la suite. Vous savez comme je suis sadique n'est-ce pas? Vous comprendrez par la suite... En tout cas, je suis désolée du temps... et du fait que je commence une nouvelle fiction... Mais là de suite, j'ai pas envie de suiter les autres... Je le ferais, et je les termineraient... Seulement... L'ambiance des fictions sont pour la plupart un peu sombre... Et j'ai pas besoin de sa pour me déprimé encore plus xD.

En pleine periode de révision pour le bac en ce moment. L'activité des fictions reprendras sûrement a 200% après le bac et les résultats xD. Du moins c'est sûr.

BREF je raconte ma vie là xD. Je vais aller me coucher, ce fait tard.... Aller bizou les gens


	2. Sometimes

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Sometimes  
**

**Titre complet : Sometimes you have to shut up just for a while. (Parfois tu doit juste te taire pendant un moment.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: Espérons que vous aimerez .... Désolé, mais la fin avait sauté, et ça m'avait gonflé de la réécrire (-.-') Pour ça que ça a mis plus de temps que prévu.

Je déteste devoir réécrire des passages entiers (-.-')

-

* * *

-

-

_Une autre journée de cours. D'autres heures passées a écouter des professeurs plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres; et toujours cette seule envie : Qu'il lui parles. Ce n'était rien demandé. Quand ils étaient en cours, le plus petit se mettais toujours a côté de lui pour pouvoir parler de tout et de rien. Tout deux savaient combien le brun réprouvait ce genre de comportement. Mais le prof ne savait jamais captivé leurs attention. C'était normal. Et puis il aimait bien quand il lui envoyait des petits mots en cours pour lui raconter un tas de choses personnel et vraiment secrètes. Bien sûr Reita lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi il n'arrivait plus a venir a l'heure le soir chez Kai... Mais le petit blond détournait habilement la conversation, ou répondait simplement que c'était une erreur de timing. Dans tout les cas, le bandé avait compris qu'il ne voulais pas en parler. Et Ruki était plutôt doué pour éviter les sujets qu'il ne voulais pas abordé. Alors comme il ne pouvais pas connaître la réponse a sa seule vrai question, le décoloré faisait semblant qu'il s'en fichait... Mais il ne s'en fichais pas. Pas du tout. Et il se contentait de pouvoir de temps en temps, jeter un coup d'oeil furtif au plus jeune a ses côtés. Il avait toujours particulièrement apprécié les sourires fier qu'il esquissait quand il lui écrivait une connerie._

_ Et déjà la sonnerie avait retentit. C'était l'heure d'une récréation. Et tout deux retrouveraient leurs Kai et pourraient enfin lui parler de tout et de rien. Lui l'homme qui bosse tout le temps. Tout le monde rangeait déjà ses affaires, il jeta un coup d'oeil a Ruki qui se dépêchait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne dit rien, et sortit en même temps que Kai. Il eut a peine le temps de commencer une phrase que le blond le coupa en vitesse_

**« A tout a l'heure les Gars! »**

_Reita tira une grimace. Et Ruki s'en allait déjà. Il détestait ça. Alors il interrogea le puit de science a ses côtés._

**« Dis, tu sait pourquoi il s'en va là? »**

**« C'est pas moi qui vient de passé une heure a pouffer de rire toute les 5 minutes avec lui. »**

**« ... Et pourquoi tu dit pas "non" comme tout le monde toi?!! » **_Soupira Reita sans rien comprendre._

_Mais où cet enfoiré de Ruki pouvais bien se barrer a ce moment précis? Décidément ce mec, il devenait vraiment chelou. Il suivait le brun pour une fois bien silencieusement. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'au moment où Kai se stoppa il lui rentra dedans. Le brun se retourna et fixa Reita qui semblait absent... Devinant la cause de cet absence, il leva les yeux au ciels en lui disant..._

**« Tu ferais mieux de lui demander où il est partit si ça te tracasse tant... »**

_Reita leva alors les yeux vers son ami. Un instant il parût réfléchir, mais en vérité ce n'était pas ça._

**« Non. Cela ne servirait a rien. Je lui ai déjà demandé pourquoi il arrivait en retard, et a chaque fois il détourne la conversation... ou alors il me dit seulement que ça n'arriveras plus. »**

_Kai le fixa un instant, un peu surprit. Il fallait savoir que Ruki et Reita se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps. Si Ruki avait quelques choses a dire d'important, c'était au blond qu'il le disait. Pour la simple raison que Kai ne voulais pas entendre des choses stupides, illégales, ou des ragots. De plus, Reita et lui étaient dans la même situation: celui de beau gosse du lycée sur qui tout le monde craque. Pour le brun ce n'était pas vraiment pareille. Il avait déjà un petit ami fixe depuis assez longtemps, et passait son temps a travailler et a s'occuper des affaires des deux couillons qui, un peu par hasard, étaient devenus ses amis. Alors pour que Ruki vienne a cacher quelques chose a Reita, c'était grave sûrement, ou alors ça concernait Reita. C'était les seules options qui s'offraient au brun. Il soupira doucement, se rabattant contre le mur pour éviter de gêner de le passage du couloir._

**« Qu'est tu veux que j'y fasse moi? J'en sais pas plus que toi! Tu sais très bien que c'est pas a moi qu'il se confie! »**

_Reita le fixa un instant en soupirant exaspérer par la conduite du nabot! C'était quoi quoi cette façon de se comporter ces derniers temps? Il posa sa tête contre le mur en soupirant a nouveau et répondit_

**« Tu crois.. Qu'il pourrais avoir de sérieux ennuie comme .... La drogue? »**

_Autant dire que le bandé était inquiet de ce que pouvais bien fiche le blond haut comme trois pommes. C'est vrai qu'a la base ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir si, oui ou non, Ruki pouvais avoir un petit ami, ou si il avait repérer quelqu'un... Mais son silence, et ses esquives voulaient peut être dire quelques chose de plus .. Grave. Non? Mais Kai n'était jamais du même avis que le bandé. Pour quel raison? Parce que Kai analysait la situation, et lui au moins, était plus posé et plus calme. _

**« Ne soit pas stupide tu veux? C'est de Ruki dont on parles... Il a beau être comme il est, il n'est pas assez bête pour se mettre dans ce genre de problème. Il a pas forcément envie d'en parler, c'est tout. Quoi que ce soit, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi grave. Le mieux a faire pour l'instant, c'est d'attendre encore un peu... Observons, et tirons des conclusions réfléchis et posés. »**

**« Mais j'ai pas envie de réfléchir posément moi! Si il a des problèmes il faudrait l'aider et pas rester planter là a rien faire! »**

**« Bien! Puisque tu y tiens! Va l'espionner! Au moins tu seras fixé! » **_Il ne fallait pas énervée un petit Kai. C'était très mauvais signe! _

_D'ailleurs, le portable du brun vibra dans son jeans. Par réflexes, il le sortit et regarda l'expéditeur : ""Ruki"" s'afficha alors sur son écran de portable. Il s'attendait déjà a ce qu'il veuille lui demander un service, comme a l'accoutumer. Il faut dire que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Ruki lui envoyait des messages. Cela et, parfois pour parler de Reita. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au blond qui semblait a nouveau en pleine réflexion, et discrètement, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Si il lui avait envoyé, c'est que Reita ne devait pas savoir. Il fallait donc se débarrassé du bandé en face de lui, pour pouvoir lui répondre tranquillement. Il lui lança alors_

**« Mais penses a quelqu'un d'autre! Je peut sentir tes pensées malsaines d'ici! »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai pas de pensées malsaines moi! » **_se défendit le bandé qui venait d'émerger._

**« Oh, rappelles-moi déjà, qui m'as raconté qu'il avait rêvé qu'un blondinet se déshabillait devant lui, juste pour utilisé sa douche? » **_lança Kai d'un air assez, innocent._

_Quant à Reita, il piqua un fard instantanément. C'était un secret bordel! Pourquoi il disait ça a haute voix?! Bon, certes peu de gens pouvaient comprendre de qui ils parlaient, mais quand même! Et puis c'était pas sympa de prendre des arguments dans ce genre là pour le retourner contre le blond! Il répondit alors, assez honteux de lui._

**« T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ça contre moi! Y'a prescription! »**

**« Si tu veux savoir, je trouves ça suspect... Mais attends... Vous n'étiez qu'ami... Se pourrais-t-il qu'il y en ai eut a mon égard? » **_répondit toujours calmement le brun._

**« HEIN? Nan! Mon dieu non! Beurk! ça va pas la tête ! »  
**

**« J'espère bien... Sinon tu aurais eut des problèmes avec Lui... » **_Kai eut un petit sourire._

**« ... Tu ... tu ne lui aurais pas dit quand même....? » **_balbutia un Reita tout gêné et assez craintif._

**« Mais non voyons.... » **_Kai laissa un blanc, puis ajouta_ **« en parlant de lui.. Tu aller draguer dix minutes? J'ai besoin de lui téléphoner maintenant. »**

_Reita fut soulagé. Au moins, il ne dirais pas a son petit ami qu'il avait des rêves assez pervers avec le brun. En réalité, Reita avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avoir des pensées malsaines avec tout le monde. Pour quels raisons? Cela il n'en savait strictement rien. La seule chose qui était sûre c'était qu'au moins il ne se ferais pas démolir par le copain de Kai. Autant Kai ne faisait pas peur, autant son petit copain, c'était pas le genre a énerver. Déjà d'une parce qu'il était plus vieux qu'eux, et de deux, parce que depuis la première fois qu'il l'avais aperçut, il lui avait coller les miquettes sans vraiment que Reita sache pourquoi. Il ne fut pas surprit de la façon dont Kai lui demandait de jerter, a vrai dire c'était normal. A chaque fois que Kai lui téléphonait, fallait toujours qu'il soit tout seul pour lui parler. A croire qu'ils avaient peur que ça donne des idées encore plus perverses au bandé qu'il était. Pff n'importe quoi. C'est comme ça, que Reita haussa les épaules et s'en alla en quête d'un minet a rendre fou. C'était un de leurs jeu préférés a lui, et a Ruki. Trouver un garçon complètement charmé par leur beauté et leur présences, et le rendre complètement fou. Reita se souvenait le nombre d'élèves de Seconde qui courraient après Ruki, et le nombre de fois où son ami avait dût expliquer gentiment les choses. Ils étaient comme ça, et ça faisaient parties des choses que le brun ne cautionnaient pas, et n'appréciaient pas non plus. Néanmoins, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de grand chose, la récrée était déjà presque finie, mais bon, il s'en allait quand même._

_A peine Reita eut tourné les talons; a sa requête, a peine Kai sortit son portable de sa poche pour regarder le SMS du nabot. Comme cela l'étonnait de se voir afficher ""J'ai un truc important a te demander... Il faut qu'on parles."" la grande innovation chez le blond, fut de rajouter a la fin de son message ""Je t'en pris, ne met pas Reita au courant..."" . Pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Kai tenta vainement d'imaginer le nombre inimaginable de chose qu'il voulait lui demander. L'anniversaire de Reita n'était pas avant au moins quelques mois, la St Valentin non plus.. si c'était pour noël il s'y prenait vachement tôt.... Autant dire que cet histoire commençait sérieusement a l'intriguer. Il commença la rédaction de sa réponse, et comme a son habitude, elle était brève, et concise, néanmoins, la sonnerie retentit. Il serait bête de gâcher un SMS alors qu'il allait voir Ruki dans la prochaine minute qui arrivait. Kai jeta un coup d'oeil au alentour, et vit le blond arriver mécontent. Il lui jeta un regard sombre, et Kai s'approcha de lui pour rentrer en même temps dans la classe._

**« Tu n'as pas répondu! » **_chuchota Ruki entre ses dents, a l'affut du moindre bandé qui arriverait._

**« J'étais entrain de le faire! »**

_Kai se dirigeât a sa place habituel, et cette fois-ci, le plus petit le suivit et posa son sac a la place a côté de lui._

**« Il y a déjà quelqu'un ici! Tu ne peut pas arriver et prendre la place que tu veux! » **_Soupira Kai a deux doigts de s'énerver a cause de son attitude._

_Mais Ruki ne fit pas grand cas de ce qu'il lui dit. Il finit par sortir ses affaires, et lança alors a Kai._

**« J'imagine que t'avais une conversation avec ton amoureux, pas vrai? »**

**« Et bien Détrompes-toi ...--- » **_Kai se stoppa tout seul a la vue d'une personne. _

_En réalité, c'était son camarade, celui qui était comme lui. Tout les deux se trouvaient en tête de la classe avec de très bonne moyenne. Malheureusement pour ce garçon, le blond en avait décidé autrement. Ruki qui comprit que celui dont il avait chiper la place était arrivé, se retourna vers lui, avec un immense sourire qui lui déchirait les commissures des lèvres et lui dit de sa voix la plus sexy._

**« Je t'emprunte ta place juste une heure.. ça ne te déranges pas j'espère? » **_Suivit d'un joli mordillage de lèvre inférieur a en faire craque plus d'un.._

_Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Le pauvre jeune homme ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et baissa le regard en répondant seulement._

**« Heu, oui... Non. Enfin, je te la laisse... »**

**« Je ne pense pas que la classe soit un lieu approprié pour faire _ça_. » **_lâcha Kai, assez peu accommodé de l'échange de place._

_Reita entra dans la classe avec un léger sourire fier de lui. Et un autre petit garçon tombé dans ses filets qui lui apporterais bientôt une déclaration d'amour brûlante dont le bandé ferait semblant d'y être sensible.C'était ça de fait, comme on dit x.x Néanmoins quelque chose le chiffonna. Pourquoi... Pourquoi Ruki était assis a la place de l'autre grand dadet brun? Il fit genre il s'en fichait, et alla poser ses affaires sur la table juste derrière comme a son habitude. Puis se ramena vers ce mic-mac. Ruki dévorait des yeux le garçon. Du moins, c'est l'air qu'il donnait et Reita ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'il le trouvait a son goût, ou pour obtenir quelque chose de particulier.. Remarquez bien que les deux n'étaient pas incompatible._

**« Oh Reita, je te confie ce charmant jeune homme pour l'heure.... » **_Lança Ruki d'un air totalement adorateur qui avait tendance a pesé sur le système nerveux du bandé._

**« Miyavi. » **_précisa le grand brun qui lui souriait de la même manière. _

_Quant à Kai, il n'appréciait pas ce manège du tout, et finit par dire au plus petit_

**« Je te signale, que ta place n'est que juste derrière mon bureau. Il suffit que je hausse la voix pour que tu m'entendes.... »**

_Mais personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. Ruki gardait la mains du grand brun dans la sienne, tout sourire; tandis que Reita s'impatientait. Kai semblait pour l'instant, être le seul qui saisissait a quel point cet scène devait être insupportable pour le bandé. Mais comme il s'y attendait, Rei était égal a lui-même, et ne laissait rien apparaître de trop. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Miyavi finit par aller s'asseoir a l'ancienne place de Ruki, soit a côté de Reita; avec ce dernier assez contrarié lui sembla-t-il. Quant ils furent assit, Kai tenta une autre tentative .._

**« Ruki... Si ce que tu as a me dire est si important que ça. Pourquoi ici, et maintenant? »**

_Mais le blond était comme un petit chien. Il ne cherchait qu'a jouer, et que le plaisir. C'était assez désespérant. Il n'arrivait jamais a concentré son esprit plus de deux minutes sur quelque chose d'important. Une sorte d'attardé mentale. D'ailleurs, la seule chose qu'il sut lui répondre fut...._

**« Il est trop adorable ton voisin. Mate moi un peu son cul... Putain j'en croquerais bien »  
**

_Je vous laisse imaginer la bave qui pendait de sa bouche, et ses yeux qui louchaient gravement sur le pauvre Miyavi qui n'avais rien demander, si ce n'est de suivre le cours. Kai soupira et leva les yeux au ciels. Mais qui avait décidé que ce couillon serait son meilleurs ami? Bordel c'était dur de se le coltiner. Il agrippa Ruki par les épaules et le secoua légèrement._

**« Ne m'adresse pas la paroles de toute l'heure! Et je t'interdit de lorgner a ce point sur Miya'! Tu le laisse en dehors de tes magouilles, c'est bien compris?! »**

_Les secousses semblèrent remettre les neurones du blond en connexions. Il finit par regarder Kai d'un air grave, et oublia a quel point les fesses du brun étaient attrayantes. Certes, un peu moins que celle de Reita. Mais rare étaient les occasions de voir Reita de dos, sauf quand Ru' traînait les pieds. Et ces derniers temps, il en avait pas l'occasion du tout. Il soupira et s'assit correctement. Il répondit enfin au brun avec peu d'assurance, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.  
_

**« Désolé. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit a ça. Ce soir, je pourrais passer chez toi..? »**

_Kai ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil au blond a ses côtés. Il savait que "ce soir" pour Ruki signifiait "Dans la nuit, vers une heure du matin". A croire que ce gosse ne dormait jamais. C'était a la fois, effrayant, et presque normal. Il ne répondit rien non plus, et se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Ruki le considéra un instant, puis se mit a suivre le cours... Bien qu'il ai a peine commencer, il se faisait déjà chier... Tant pis, il enverrait des petits messages discrets au bandé qui faisait battre son petit coeur quand même. Pas vrai?._

_Quant a Reita, il finit par s'habituer a être derrière. Au moins, il pouvais passer son heure a le regarder sans que cela ne soit suspect, où que le prof ne le réprimande parce qu'il parle. Ce qui est toujours faux. Mais les adultes ne comprennent rien du tout. C'est le propres des vieux, de ne pas comprendre les jeun's. C'est si dur d'être un adolescent. Entre ce qu'on doit faire, ce qu'on veux, ce qu'on peut... C'est dur de ne pas prendre les mauvaises décisions et de ne pas se tromper... Devait-il avouer a Ruki qu'il en pinçait pour lui? Même si ces derniers temps il semblait préoccupé par autre chose? Ou devait-il attendre sagement comme Kai lui avait recommandé.? Il soupira doucement en rêvassant que son blond un jours l'attirait a lui pour l'embrasser. En tout cas pendant ce temps là, l'autre continuait de lui faire passer des petits messages remplies de conneries comme seul son merveilleux blond inaccessible en était capable..._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

Voilà. Je suis disoulé ... Mais normalement, le chap d'après, et le prochain de "Ne vous fier pas au apparences" devraient arrivés dans pas longtemps. Juste le temps que j'arrive a rafraîchir mon cerveau (il fait une chaleur pas possible chez moi, c'est horrible beurk beurkk X.X) et que je ponde un oeuf xD

ENFIN BREF, j'espère que vous aimez bien ce chap. Normalement si je compte bien, le secret de Ruki devrait être explicité dans le prochain chapitre en faite XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

En tout cas, bonne nuit, ou bonne journée, ou bonne appétit, enfin, tout plein de bonne humeur et de bonheur ^^ et moi je vais aller dourmir, c'est pas en restant fatigué que ça va se pondre tout seul hein xD.


	3. Don't tell me

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Don't tell me  
**

**Titre complet : Don't tell me  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop pourrave xD

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était le soir même. Kai avait mis son réveil, sachant parfaitement bien que Ruki allait frapper a sa fenêtre a une heure très tardive et qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde, qu'il ai quelques heures de sommeilles déjà acquises. C'est ainsi vers une heure du matin, que le brun se réveilla. La maisonet était déjà toute silencieuse, ses parents se levaient toujours tôt le matin, c'est pourquoi, Ruki ne passerais probablement pas par la porte. Il soupira doucement sortant de son lit encore chaud, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Encore heureux qu'ils avaient une maison sans étages, sinon, Ruki aurais du escalader un arbre, et ça aurais été quelques choses d'assez marrant a voir. Le petit brun s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit, et comme il avait prévu, le blond ne mit pas longtemps a arriver. Ruki entra par la fenêtre déjà ouverte, et la referma une fois entrer, il s'allongea sur le lit, et soupira tristement._

**« Je suis désolé pour le retard. J'espère que tu m'attends pas depuis longtemps? »**

**« ... Bon, tu voulais me parler de quoi cet aprèm? C'est a propos de Reita? »**

_Le petit blondinet soupira une nouvelle fois, et planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun, optant finalement pour se redresser et s'assoir en face de lui, il prit son temps avant de décider a répondre._

**« Ecoutes, C'est quelques choses que je ne devrais dire à personne. Et puis, tu sais comment il est en ce moment, toujours a s'énerver et crier pour parler de choses sérieuses. Il n'y qu'à toi que je peut le dire. »**

_Le gentil Kai ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ruki se refusait a le dire a Reita. Reita était quelqu'un qui gardait bien les secrets, et qui en temps normals était vraiment fiable, et fidèle a ses amis. Les doutes de Ruki n'étaient pas fondés, mais avaient au moins le mérite de souligner le fait que le petit blondinet semblait un peu plus attaché a Reita que ce qu'il ne voulais bien se l'avouer. Il prêta alors une oreille attentive, en l'incitant a en discuter._

**« Et c'est quoi cette chose que tu n'est pas sensé dire à quelqu'un? »**

_**R**uki voulais s'assurer de deux ou trois petites choses avant d'avouer son inavouable secret. Il fallait avouer qu'une chose comme celle-ci ne se produisait pas tout les jours, et que malgré le fait que ce n'était pas si grave;.. Il y avait quand même des enjeux; Et ça, c'était bien le problèmes._

**« J'attends de toi que tu ne le répètes a personnes, et pas non plus a Reita. Ce sera notre secret à nous, promis tu fais comme si tu n'étais jamais au courant après? »**

_Kai soupira une nouvelle fois, ffatigué de tout les détours que Ruki prennait pour dire ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Mais il se plia au jeu en espérant que le nain irait plus vite pour tout déballer, et que malgré tout, il pourrais finir sa nuit quand même._

**_«_ Mais oui. Tu peux compter sur moi; Reita n'en sauras rien, et personnes d'ailleurs... Alors?... »**

**« Tu vois... Le prof là que je trouvais sexy au début de l'année? »**

_Kai se mit a réfléchir un peu, il eut du mal, Ruki avait l'habitude de trouver tout le monde sexy, et de vouloir croquer le cul de chaque garçons qu'il croisait, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment pour savoir de qui il parlait. Il finit par se rendre ne voyant pas du tout de qui il parlait, il tenta vaguement..._

**« Yamada-Sensei? »**

**« QUOI? Mais t'est malade! Il doit avoir 50ans ce mec, ça doit crouler de partout, ah non. Je te parles d'un beau mec, tu sais, le jeune, un peu châtain, avec des yeux bleux, celui qui a un sourire a tomber par terre... Tu vois? »**

**« ... Attends, tu parles de lui là? Ton prof de littérature c'est ça? » Pauvre Kai qui avait du mal a tout suivre...**

**« Oui voilà, Jui-San. Et bah... Comment dire ça... C'est à cause de lui si je suis pas souvent présent ces derniers temps... »**

_Kai regarda profondément son ami tentant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Mais était un bon élève qui ne faisait jamais de coup tordus, il ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de la phrase de son ami. D'ailleurs Ruki le comprit bien, quand il resta si longtemps silencieux avec les yeux papillonnants, soit il n'avait pas comprit, soit, il avait beuguer. Il baissa la tête rougissant déjà à l'idée de ses propos et explicita un peu plus._

**« Je suis avec lui pendant ce temps là... »**

**« Dans quel sens? Il te colle tout le temps? C'est ça? Tu as des retenues? »**

**« .. Pas exactement... On... On est ensemble. Lui et moi, comme toi et Aoi, on est... ensemble. »**

_Kai resta bloqué un long moment sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ruki ... avec son prof de littérature? ... Et Reita dans tout ça? Le brun tenta de ne pas ouvrir sa bouche sur ce sujet, mais il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'être assez fort étonné._

**« ENSEMBLE? Comme dans tu couches avec lui? Attends, tu déconnes là j'espère? C'est pas du tout le genre de mec dont t'as l'habitudes?! »**

_Ruki était assez gêné en plus d'être légèrement humilié. Cela voulait donc dire que les mecs intélligents n'étaient pas son genre donc? Il le prit légèrement mal, mais ce n'était pas exactement de ça dont il voulait lui parler. Il prit une inspiration et répondit enfin._

**« Non pas encore. Justement... c'est de ça que je voulais te parler... Je sais qu'il aimerais que ça se fasse, mais ... Enfin tu vois.. Je... Je pense que je ne serais pas doué. Tu crois que je devrais le faire? »**

_Kai tenta de redescendre sur terre... Quand Reita allait l'apprendre, il serait a ramasser a la petite cuillière ou pire. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa conversation. Parler de sexe avec Ruki n'avait jamais fait partie des sujets déjà abordés. Surtout que concrètement vu comment Ruki s'y prenait a chaque fois qu'il draguait quelqu'un, le brun pensait qu'il était déjà passé a la vitesse supérieur, même par dépit. Apparement non. Il lui dit alors._

**« Si tu crois que c'est celui avec qui tu veux le faire... Je pense qu'il s'en ficheras. Et puis... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire a Reita? »**

**« Tu crois que je devrais demander a Reita de le faire avec moi? »**

_Ruki n'avais semble-t-il rien comprit du tout. Kai fit les yeux exhorbités, en lui disant, clairement._

**« Attends là. Tu comptes demander a Reita de coucher avec toi alors que tu sorts avec ton sensei? Tu débloques ou quoi? »**

_**M**ais Ruki semblait assez séduit par cette idée. Même si il n'avait rien comprit, rien que de s'imaginer Reita et lui ensembles avait provoqué un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres. C'était une sacrée bonne idée._

**« Tu crois que Reita voudras bien? Après tout, il doit l'avoir fait des millions de fois, ça ne seras rien, une fois de plus ou de moins. C'est pas comme si il pouvais ressentir des choses envers moi. C'est purement sexuelle. »**

_**K**ai garda le regard fixé sur Ruki se demandant si il devait l'étrangler, le frapper, ou ... Tout lui avouer sur Reita? Il soupira doucement, parfois Ruki pouvais être si... borné, c'était désespérant. Mais il avait noté que l'évocation du fait que Reita ne ressentait rien pour lui avait un peu assombrit son regard plein de perversité précédemment. Il se décida a limité les dégâts._

**« Tu ne peux pas demander a Reita de coucher avec toi, parce que ça t'arranges! Bordle, et si ton Sensei l'apprenait qu'est ce qu'il dirais? Tu crois qu'il te féliciterais de le tromper?! »**

**« C'est juste Reita, c'est un ami, c'est pas comme si je le trompais vraiment, c'est Reita quoi. Et puis, ça aurais été mieux si c'était lui, plutôt que n'importe qui, tu ne crois pas? »**

_Ruki semblais s'enfoncer dans sa connerie. Pourtant c'était très clair pour lui, il avait toujours réprimé l'envie que Reita et lui soient un peu beaucoup plus que simplement ami. Seulement, une fois, Reita avait dit qu'il n'était pas son genre, alors il devais se taire, et attendre sagement, que tout ceci s'arrête tout seul, ce qui ne semblait pas être sur le point de se faire pour l'instant. Il soupira doucement, quand il entendis Kai lui répondre._

**« Tu débloques là? Coucher avec Reita c'est quand même tromper ton sensei! Sans parler du tords que tu risque de faire a Reita, je pense pas qu'il aimerais que votre amitié s'arrêtes parce qu'il aurais été obligé tde te sauter dessus!! Tu peux pas réfléchir deux secondes avant d'ouvrir ta bouche? Si tu l'aimes tant que ça ton sensei, et bah pourquoi tu le laisse pas faire? Après tout, si t'as envie d'être vraiment avec lui a ce niveau là, je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais mentir et te cacher. Si t'est puceau il va pas le prendre mal! Je suis même sur qu'il va aimer ça, maintenant tu ferais mieux de partir parce que tu commences a m'énerver vraiment. Et ne t'approches pas de Reita pour lui demander ce genre de choses! Cela ne se fait pas entre ami! »**

_'Du moins pas dans ses conditions-là" aurait bien rajouter Kai. Mais il aurais fallaut qu'il explique que Reita était raide dingue de lui et que par égard a ses sentiments, ce n'était pas une bonne chose à faire. Ruki aurait certainement comprit, mais pour l'instant, Kai n'avait pas le droit de parler de ça. Il avait dit a Reita qu'il ne le ferais pas. MAis ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de protéger le bandé des mauvaises idées de Ruki._  
_Ruki le regarda un moment et lâcha entre ses dents._

**« Appelle Aoi, et fait toi sauter un coup, histoire de te décoincer:! Sérieux... »**

**« Ruki. Je t'aime bien, mais quand on sait même pas de quoi on parles, on se tait. Tu viendras m'en reparler une fois que monsieur ne sera plus vierge, n'est-ce pas?! »**

_Le blondinet soupira, et se leva. C'était pas faux. Tant pis, demain, il demanderais a Reita, si il voulais bien le faire avec lui. Après tout, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'option, non? Il ne voulais pas passer pour une grande queule sans couilles. C'est juste... qu'il n'avais jamais pensé aux gens de cette façon là. Il n'avais jamais vraiment désirer quelqu'un, c'étaient la plupart du temps, des paroles en l'air qui lui donnaieint l'air professionnel, et rodé, mais cela était très loin d'être le cas. Il s'étala a nouveau sur le lit de Kai et soupira_

**« Je veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je peux rester là? »**

**« A une seule condition, tu laisse Reita tranquille avec tes conneries, promis? »**

_Ruki soupira et se lova sur la couverture de Kai, il dut bien se rendre a l'évidence, il en parlerais a Reita dès qu'il pourrais, de toute façon._

**« Ouais, je ferais comme ça. »**

_Kai poussa Ruki de son lit, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le petit blondinet ne fut pas long a le suivre. Les parents de Kai étaient habitués a voir souvent Ruki au petit déjeuner le matin. C'est vrai qu'au début, ils s'étaient posés des questions surtout quand on voit Aoi, puis Ruki ce n'était pas du tout les même. Mais le fait est, que Ruki ne voulais pas rentrer chez lui. Si son père le surprenait a rentrer a cet heure ci, il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit, et si un de ses frères le voyaient, il aurais le droit a une série de questions, comme savoir où il était, avec qui, pourquoi, ce qu'il faisait... Bref des questions dont il se passeraient bien. Le nain enleva seulement ce qui n'était pas convenable, et décida de se glisser au près de Kai dans son lit. De toute façon Kai ne l'aimait pas, et Ruki n'était pas attiré par lui, tout était purement platonique, et surtout, une question de pratique. Il soupira doucement, en s'endormant très vite._  
_Ce qui était le cas de Kai, malgré qu'il savait pertinemment que Ruki ne l'écouterais pas au sujet de Reita. C'était désespérant._

-

-

* * *

Bion et bien voilà un chapitre que j'aime pas forcément, un peu court peut être, mais je vais m'y remettre doucement, peut être trop doucement, mais bon xD

En espérant que vous avez aimer


	4. Say Yes

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Say Yes  
**

**Titre complet : Say Yes, but don't ever look back. (Dis oui, mais ne regardes jamais en arrières.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop pourrave xD

-

**-**

* * *

-

-

_C'était un jours comme les autres. Ils étaient encore a l'école, mais cette fois-ci, le gymnase les accueillaient, pour faire du volley. C'était pas un sport qu'ils appréciaient plus que ça, mais il fallait bien avouer que malgré que Ruki était petit, il n'empêchait pas qu'il mettait en souffrance les autres équipes. C'était pas la première fois. Mais aujourd'hui, Ruki avait décidé de parler a Reita, de son vaste projet. Et pour ça, il profita d'une pause, pendant un roulement d'équipe, pour entraîner gentiment Reita dans les vestiaires. Il avait prit les clés de la prof, pour ouvrir la porte, et il ne se cachait pas du tout. La seule raison pour laquelle il voulait être seul avec Reita, c'était pour éviter que Kai ne viennes mettre son grain de sel, et empêche Reita de dire oui a sa proposition. C'était débile, mais sur le coup, ça semblait une assez bonne idée, alors.... pourquoi pas? Reita, lui ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Ruki avait besoin de lui, pour aller poser son portable... C'était un peu débile. Mais il ne perdait jamais une occasion de rester avec lui, quelques temps, tout seul, même si il n'avait rien à dire. Au moins... Ruki était là, avec lui. C'était assez stressant, et pourtant ça lui donnait une plétorde de mauvaises idées qu'il devait très vite oublier... Non, ça le faisait pas... Et pourtant, être seul avec lui, dans un espace clos, ... y'avais rien de plus... excitant pour l'instant. Ruki referma la porte a clé, pour être sûr que personne ne les dérangerait, et il posa ses yeux sur Reita. Le fait est que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire dans sa tête pour se calmer, c'était vraiment, stressant d'être tout seul avec le décoloré. Ruki finit enfin après un long silence, par se décidé a lui dire, clairement de quoi il retournait, vu que Reita le regardait depuis au moins 2 bonnes minutes, sans dire un mot. C'était assez flippant. Comme si le loup se retrouvait seul avec une brebis égarés... Et là, ils avaient pas encore décidés qui était la brebis.... _

**« Je suis puceau. »**

_Reita le regarda étrangement. C'est pas qu'il aimait pas les petits secrets, seulement, sur le moment, il voyait pas bien où le nain voulait en venir. _

**« Et...? »**

_Le petit blondinet, se rapprocha de Reita sérieusement, et planta son regard dans celui du bandé. Il lui dit alors très sérieux._

**« Tu pourrais me rendre service? »**

**« Heu... Bien sûr?... » **_Reita n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait ici. Il était totalement largué._

**« Très bien. J'aimerais que tu m'arranges ça. »**

_Reita avait beau avoir ses yeux plongés dans les homologues brunes du petit blondinet, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui demandait. ..._

**« T'arranger quoi? »**

_Ruki commençait a perdre patience, et a perdre aussi cette confiance qu'il avait en lui. Son coeur ne battait plus très régulièrement, et ceci l'inquiétait un peu. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer._

**« Je voudrais que tu soit le premier. »**

_Reita venait de comprendre... Mais il ne voulait pas s'aventurer a croire que Ruki pouvait lui demander ce genre de choses. Alors, il préféra reposer la question, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir mal comprit._

**« Mais... Le premier à quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement? »**

_Ruki finit par tourner le dos a Reita. Peut être qu'en faite, Kai avait raison, c'était débile de demander ça, à Rei... Pourtant.. A part lui, il n'avait envie de demander a personne d'autres. Il savait qu'il tenait un peu trop a ce décoloré, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas réciproque, alors bon. Il ne ferait de mal qu'à lui, nan? Il soupira, et finit par annoncer d'une toute petite voix._

**« Je veux... J'aimerais, que... tu me fasse... perdre ma virginité?... »**

_Reita était un peu sur le cul. Bordel, Ruki lui avait vraiment demander ça? C'était... étrange comme sentiment, cette envie de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, et cette chose qui lui disait que ce n'était pas normal. Il alla ouvrir la bouche, quand le plus petit rajouta un peu plus sûr de lui._

**« Je sais que c'est débile comme idée. Mais, tu l'as déjà fait des dizaines de fois au moins, et... J'ai besoin que ça soit toi, parce que je sais que ça ne changeras rien entre nous. Et puis... je m'imaginais pas vraiment le demander à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »**

_Oh! Le décoloré prit très mal ce que Ruki venait de lui dire. Comme ça c'était une idée débile que d'avoir envie de coucher avec lui? Il était si repoussant que ça? Et puis, contrairement à ce que le nain pouvait penser, bien sûr que tout allait changer entre eux. Si déjà Reita avait du mal a se contrôler a être seul avec lui, sans avoir eut le droit de le toucher, imaginez une fois qu'il auras goûter a sa peau.. C'était même pas pensable. Reita soupira profondément, et répondit seulement._

**« Non. Pour tout ce que tu viens de dire, non. J'ai aucune raison de faire ça. Et c'est pas parce qu'on est soit disant meilleur ami que tu as le droit de demander des choses comme ça. Si tu as besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un, va te payer une pute, je suis pas là pour ça. Y'a des centaines de gamins qui rêverait que tu leurs offres cette chance. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi. »**

_Reita planta Ruki, et se dirigea vers la porte... Malheureusement, elle était fermé à clée. Il soupira et se retourna vers le plus petit, pour lui tendre la mains, a fin qu'il lui donne les clés. Mais Ruki ne fit rien du tout._

**« Tu ne comprends pas? Je suis sensé être quelqu'un qui assure! Je peux pas me montrer comme ça, sans expérience! Qu'est ce que les gens vont penser après? Et puis je te demandes ça, justement parce que tu est mon ami! Et entre ami on doit s'aider! J'aurais pas hésiter une seule seconde si c'était toi qui me l'avait demander! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Reita, s'il te plait, c'est juste une fois de plus pour toi, c'est rien. »**

_Le problème, c'est que Si Ruki était amoureux de Reita, et qu'il n'imaginait personne d'autres avoir ce genre de gestes intimes avec lui.. Reita n'avait pas envie de faire ça avec Ruki, juste pour l'aider, juste pour sa réputation, comme si ce n'était rien. Il avait un peu plus de fierté et de dignité que ça. Et c'était dérangeant que Ruki puisse croire qu'il accepterait pour lui faire plaisir!_

**« Tu vois la différence entre toi et moi? C'est que j'ai pas eut besoin de toi , pour ça. Et que je n'aurais jamais demander ça a un ami. Bordel, pourquoi tu demandes pas a Kai et Aoi de faire un plan a 3 pendant que t'y est! »**

_Reita était légèrement énervé par tout ça. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on le prennes pour un bouche trou, et ce, dans tout les sens du termes. Il soupira fortement, et le nain finit par s'asseoir sur un des bancs, en répondant seulement._

**« Kai ne voudrait pas partager avec moi de toute façon... Et puis.. il est pas attirant. Alors ça sert à rien de lui demander... »**

_Le décoloré leva les yeux aux ciels, et décida de lui remettre les idées en place, a l'aide d'une gifle dans la figure. Avec ça, il allait peut être comprendre que malgré que certaines personnes s'en fiche des sentiments, pour certains ça comptait! Ruki n'apprécia pas que le décoloré le gifle. Il fallait avouer que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Reita l'aime. Et tout ce qu'il venait de récolter c'était que Reita n'ai plus vraiment envie de le voir. _

**« Tu veux devenir quoi dans la vie? Une pute, ou un homme, un vrai?! Prends tes responsabilités bordel! et arrêtes de choisir une solution facile parce que t'as peur que les autres voient qui tu est! »**

**« Aller! Apprends moi juste comment faire une gâterie réussite! C'est tout ce que je te demanderais! Promis après ça je te laisse sortir... »**

_Reita le fixait un instant. Il se moquait de lui, ou il était con au point de ne pas avoir comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire? Reita soupira une fois de plus._

**« Nan mais tu déconnes ou quoi? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais être ton cobaye! »**

_Ruki se leva, et s'approcha de Reita, le regard implorant. Il voulait avoir ce qu'il désirait, et il l'aurait! Ruki était quelqu'un de capricieux, et il aimait qu'on se plie a ses volontés bien souvent. _

**« Dis oui, juste une fois, tu aimeras, et moi, j'aurais apprit quelques choses. On est gagnant tout les deux, non? »**

_Reita plongea ses yeux, dans le regard marron de petit blondinet. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré, et il aurait pu accepter... Si seulement, Ruki avait envisagé qu'entre eux, ça puisse aller plus loin que juste meilleurs amis. Il réduit la distance qui le séparait du plus petit, et doucement, très doucement, approcha ses lèvres de celles du petit blondinet. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres, et partagèrent un baiser. Au début, le petit blondinet, fut assez surprit, mais sa surprise passa très vite, et ses bras passèrent naturellement autours du cou de Reita. Il aimait sentir les mains chaudes du décoloré sur son corps, et cette proximité faisait battre son petit coeur si vite. Si seulement, si seulement... Reita l'aimait. Quant à Rei, il pensait exactement la même chose. Il laissa ses doigts tenter de se frayer un chemin en dessous du t-shirt de Ruki, recherchant le contact avec une peau, totalement nu, et frissonnante. Il aimait l'embrasser, il aimait la douceur de ses lèvres, et ce goût sucré, cette tendresse, et cette maladresse que Ruki ne maitrisait pas vraiment. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien, sa faible chaleur, ses frissons, et son doux parfum... C'était un crève coeur de se dire qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que le blondinet aimerait un jours. Il tenta de rompre le baiser, mais le plus petit revenait à la charge, ne voulant surtout pas que tout ça, s'arrête. Mais Reita finit par y mettre un terme, définitivement, il saisit les bras du plus petit, et les enleva de son cou. Il lui dit alors très sérieux._

**« C'est tout ce que tu auras venant de moi. »**

_Ruki aurait aimé pouvoir le retenir, mais ce baiser l'avait encore tout troublé. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Reita était capable de tant de douceur, même avec lui. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que Reita avait prit les clés, et qu'il ouvrait la porte pour s'en aller. La seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche, ce fut un petit_

**« Kai avait raison. J'aurais jamais dû te le demander. Je suis désolé. »**

_Reita ne dit pas un seul mot, et sortit de là, en silence, laissant le petit blondinet s'asseoir sur un banc, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Quant à Reita, il n'avait pas tellement envie de traîné plus longtemps en cours, et avait prit ses affaires, pour s'en aller, quand il croisa dans le couloir Kai, qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tout les deux. Il croisa Reita, mais voulait savoir où était Ruki. Le décoloré l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna a l'abrit des regards des gens dans la salle, pour un peu discuter._

**« Laisses le tout seul. Il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il viens de me demander. »**

_Kai fit une tête consterné. Ruki était vraiment borné par moment. C''était désespérant, vraiment désespérant. _**  
**

**« Il... Il a osé te le demander alors? Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de le dissuadé, mais il n'as pas voulu m'écouter... »**

_Reita était un peu triste, et déçut. Mais il ne comptait pas le dire. Le seul commentaire qu'il se permit de faire, fut seulement de lâcher une phrase._

**« Non, c'est bien. Maintenant, je sais qu'il en a vraiment rien a foutre. Et que pour lui, notre amitié ne veut strictement rien dire. Au moins, c'est clair. »**

_Reita avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Et Kai savait que même si Reita n'était pas au courant pour son amant, il était blessé par le peu de considération que Ruki semblait lui accorder. Il tenta de le réconforter un peu. Mais juste un peu, c'était Reita quoi._

**« Je suis sûr qu'il te considère bien plus que tu ne le crois. Il est juste comme toi, il se protège un peu. C'est tout, il ne doit pas savoir dire les choses comme il le faut. »**

**« Arrêtes de lui trouver des excuses, ça deviens lassant à force. »**

**« Rei.. il m'as dit des choses, a propos de toi, je t'assures... Il tiens à toi, vraiment. »**

**« Je m'en fou, ça n'as plus d'importance. Je rentre, dis ce que tu veux à la prof.... A plus tard. »**

_Reita sortit. Kai le regarda partir et soupira. Parfois, ils étaient bornés tout les deux. C'était désespérant. Il tourna les talons, et décida de retourner voir la prof, quand il vit que le blondinet était sur le seuil de la porte des vestiaires. Et vu la tête qu'il tirait, à son avis, il avait tout entendu... Kai s'approcha de Ruki, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il resta face à lui, avec une moue sur les lèvres. Le petit blondinet, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la super grande forme. Mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche._

**« Tu crois... Qu'il est encore mon ami? »**

_Pour Kai, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ses deux là, avaient un sérieux problèmes de communication. C'était fatiguant à la fin de tout se rendre compte, et de ne rien pouvoir dire, pour ne pas contredire les promesses faites. Kai soupira pour une fois, et se mangeant la lèvre inférieur, il tenta une petite réponse._

**« Écoutes, j'en sais rien. C'était pas intelligent de lui demander ce genre de choses. Je t'avais prévenu, mais tu ne veux jamais m'écouter. »**

**« Merci, d'avoir essayé de me défendre. Je suis désolé que ça retombe toujours sur toi. Maintenant, tu devrais être tranquille. »**

_Ruki n'avait vraiment pas la forme. Aucun sourire malicieux, ou pervers ne flirtait avec ses lèvres. En faite, il semblait triste, et éteint. Un peu comme Reita avant qu'il ne s'en ailles. Kai ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires, et cela ne serait sûrement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait être au courant... Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelques choses de gentil a Ruki, mais le blondinet le devança simplement._

**« Retournons en cours. »**

_Une façon polie de dire "Ne me poses pas de questions, et faisons comme si tout allait bien." Seulement, il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir que Ruki n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il était tout mou, souvent absent, et n'arrêtait plus de se prendre des ballons de volley dans la figure. Kai était préoccupé, par trouver un moyen pour les faire se réconcilier. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il retournait, a part du fait que Ruki avait fait part de son envie que Reita lui passe dessus. Il fallait bien avouer, que si Reita avait refuser, c'est sûrement que Ruki avait dût dire des choses blessantes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'était un désastre. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander si il allait bien. Tout le monde plus ou moins savait que Reita et lui étaient aller dans les vestiaires ensembles. Et bizarrement Reita n'était pas revenu, et Ruki semblait tellement a l'ouest, que certaines personnes se posaient des questions. La plupart ne faisaient pas attention. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçut, surtout quand Ruki en ayant marre, commença a piquer sa crise de nerf, avant de claquer la porte, et de s'en aller... on ne sait où. _

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

_-_

Voilà, encore un cours chapitre xD

J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plus xD surtout la partit bizou xD Baaaaaah pauvre titi humain avec des sentiments xD C'est dur la vie xD

Bonne journée a vous et a bientôt j'espère -bizoute tout le monde-


	5. Don't care

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Don't care  
**

**Titre complet : Don't care about you. (Je m'en fou de toi.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop pourrave xD

-

**-**

* * *

-

-

_Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Reita lui faisait la tête. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Ruki appelait toutes ses esquives, et ses disparitions. Il était clair que Reita le fuyait comme la peste. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas assuré quand il lui avait demandé ça. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il s'en voulait énormément, mais ça, Reita ne pouvait pas le savoir, vu qu'il n'osait même plus lui adresser la paroles. C'était comme si toutes ses années d'amitié avec lui, n'avaient jamais existé. Et quelques parts en lui, Ruki se sentait bien seul avec tout ça. C'était totalement con de perdre un ami, parce qu'on lui avait demander une faveur. Franchement, c'était du n'importe quoi. Peut être, mais pour l'instant, il devait réussir a parler a Reita si il désirait au moins mettre les choses aux claires entre eux. C'est ainsi que Ruki avait décidé après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de sonner à sa porte, de passer par la fenêtre de Reita. C'était dangereux, parce que monsieur Reita avait lui sa chambre a l'étage, et que Ruki devait crapahuter dans l'arbre pour atteindre sa fenêtre. Mais il fallait tenter l'expérience. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant la fenêtre de Rei, après quelques petites luttes avec cet arbre. Il toqua a la fenêtre, certain que Rei ne bougerait pas son cul pour l'ouvrir. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa._

**« Tu veux quoi à la fin? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille?! »**

**« Je peux entrer Rei-chan? »**

_Ruki fit un joli sourire, mais ça ne suffis pas pour que Reita lui rendes. Le décoloré était très mécontent, mais laissa la fenêtre ouverte, en signe d'invitation a entrer. Après tout, le nombre de fois qu'il était venu dans sa chambre pour voir des films pendant de longues soirées.. Il n'avait jamais pensé a sauter sur Reita avant, et sans rien dire? Quitte a se faire avoir, Reita aurait au moins pu avoir ce qu'il désirait tant... être au près du brun. Mais maintenant, il n'arrivait plus très bien a comprendre ce qu'il pouvait vouloir. Ruki finit par entrer par la fenêtre, avec précaution, et délicatesse. C'était assez risqué d'être seul avec Reita une nouvelle fois. Il avait peur que Rei ne se fâche vraiment. Alors, Ruki resta debout, regardant le blondinet vautré sur son lit, à faire des devoirs. Il attendait sagement que le blond lui dise quoi faire, mais... Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de reposer une nouvelle fois sa question. Alors, le petit brun dût prendre les devants cette fois-ci._

**« Écoutes, je m'excuses, j'aurais jamais dût te demander tout ça. On était ami, et j'aurais pas dût exiger que tu m'aides comme ça. C'était pas très intelligent de ma part. »**

**« Nan, tu crois toi?... »**

**« S'il te plait. Ne réagit pas comme ça... »**

**« Et tu voudrais que je réagisse comment? Que je te sautes dessus pour te donner ce que tu veux? C'est ça que tu attends de moi?! »**

_Reita, s'était légèrement détourné de ses devoirs pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Ruki ne savait pas vraiment comment se tenir. Il se dandinait un peu, jouant avec ses doigts pour évacuer un peu le stress. Rei s'en était vite rendu compte, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était stressé a cause de cette conversation que le blond allait se laisser faire comme ça. Il aurait pu trouver ça charmant, et adorable de sa part.. Mais pas ce soir. Pas maintenant..._

**« A vrai dire... Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à attendre de toi.. Je crois que tu ne m'apprécies plus... J'ai tords? »**

_Reita soupira tout doucement. Ce mioche, il était à côté de la plaque, mais quelques choses de grave. C'était désespérant pour lui. Rei ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de lui. Il était venu pour quelles raisons? Se faire pardonner? Ou essayer une nouvelle fois de lui demander? Ce gosse, il apprendrait jamais rien dans sa vie!_

**« Ruki... Tu ne comprends rien. Je suis pas un jouet. J'ai pas envie que tu crois pouvoir me demander ce genre de choses quand l'envie t'en prendras. Je suis pas à ton services, et encore moins de ce côté là. C'est clair? Je te l'ai déjà dit, si t'as besoin de ce genre de choses, y'a des pro pour ça. Moi je suis pas là pour ça. Ok? »**

_Le petit brun était un peu déprimé parce que Reita lui disait. C'est vrai que d'un côté, il sous-entendait quand même qu'ils étaient encore amis. Mais le fait de savoir que jamais Reita n'aurait envie, ni l'idée de le toucher, le rendait triste. Rei ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas comme lui, il pouvait l'aimer. C'était débile de penser à tout ça, alors qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Mais dans son esprit, il s'était toujours imaginé que Rei serait le premier. Il finit par se dire, qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, a dire ce qu'il voulait maintenant. S'asseyant aux côtés du blondinet sur son lit, il soupira une nouvelle fois, et lui dit alors._

**« Ce n'était pas pour moi. C'était pour mon petit-copain... »**

**« Attends... Ton petit-copain?... Je suis pas sûr d'avoir comprit... Tu est entrain de dire, que tu me demandais ça, pour que je couche avec ton petit ami? C'est du délire là.... Faut vraiment que t'ailles te faire soigner... »**

_Le petit brun se fâcha un peu. Il aimait moyennement qu'on le prennes pour un con. C'était pas exactement ça la formulation qu'il aurait fallut. Mais sur le coup c'était la seule qui était sortit et avait semblé cohérente pour rendre son idée principales, sous formes de mots. Il soupira fortement, et se leva assez mécontent._

**« Tu vois! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais! »**

**« Si justement c'est bien ça le problème! Un jours tu me demandes de te dépuceler, et le lendemain tu me dis que c'était pour ton petit copain. Tu crois que je prendrais comment les choses? Tu te fou de ma gueule, c'est ça?! »**

**« NAN! Tu n'as rien comprit! Toute façon tu comprends jamais rien quand je te parles! Je pourrais parler au mur ça ferait le même effet! »**

_Pauvre Reita qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Faut dire que Ruki ne savait décidément pas s'y prendre avec le blond, pour parler de choses sérieuses. C'était tellement plus simple de dire des conneries, et de le voir sourire et rigoler avec lui. Reita s'assit alors sur son lit, fixant le brun qui se sentait de moins en moins bien, ce qui était bien normal dans ce genre de situation._

**« Je t'en pris, y'en à quatre ici. Parles-leurs et lâches moi. Ok? »**

_Ruki soupira profondément, énerver par les propos du blondinet. Il avait envie de bouder. Mais il se retint, et fit un effort pour s'expliquer comme il le voulait._

**« J'ai un petit copain... Et c'est pour lui que je t'ai demandé ça... »**

**« Je m'en fou avec qui tu sorts, et je ne coucherais avec ni l'un, ni l'autre, suis-je assez clair? »**

_Reita reprit ses affaires, et commença a reporter son attention sur ses devoirs, oubliant quasiment la présence du brun qui commençait sérieusement a en avoir marre du blond. Rei était vraiment borné! Tout comme lui, il l'était aussi. C'était stupide, mais le petit Ruki ne trouva rien d'autre que de lui arracher des mains ses devoirs, pour les balourder dans la pièce. Il parlait bon sang de merde! Il voulait qu'on l'écoutes!_

**« Tu va m'écouter et me laisser parler, c'est comprit?! Pourquoi y'aurais que toi qui ai le droit de dire ce qu'il veut! J'ai des choses à te dire sérieuses... alors écoutes-moi, s'il te plais. »**

_Reita ne dit pas un mot, mais au fond de lui, il avait bien envie de mettre une ou deux baffes dans la figure, histoire que Ruki arrêtes de se prendre pour une victime à chaque fois que ça l'arrangeait! Il reporta son attention sur le petit brun, bien que contraint et passablement mécontent._

**« Je sais que c'est bizarre. Mais. J'ai un petit ami, et il est plus vieux que moi. Je veux pas passer pour un pauvre mec inexpérimenté, tu sais. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, et c'est débile de ma part de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Mais.. »**

**« Mais ton problème c'est que ton image est plus importante que tes propres amis! J'ai pas à servir de cobaye, et ça tu le sais déjà! »**

_Ruki finit par venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Reita, son coeur battant si fort, tellement il avait peur de ce qu'il comptait dire. Et si Rei se rendait compte que malgré tout, il avait des sentiments envers lui... comment il le prendrait? Le brun savait parfaitement que Ruki n'était pas son genre, Rei l'avait lui-même dit, il y a quelques temps. C'est ce jours-là où il avait réalisé combien il tenait un peu trop a ce blondinet qu'il n'intéressait pas. C'était tuant pour le brun, mais il avait besoin de le lui dire, même si il n'arrivait pas a le regarder en face, même si il restait tête baissé, les joues légèrement chaudes, et la voix assez basse._

**« J'ai toujours cru qu'un jours, on aurait finit par arriver à se retrouver dans le même lit tout les deux... »**

_Reita avait très bien comprit ce que Ruki tentait de dire. Mais ça le troublait encore plus. Depuis quand Ruki pensait à être physiquement avec lui? C'était peut être juste un moyen de se vendre un peu plus facilement au blondinet. Rei n'avait pas envie de jouer a ce genre de jeu avec Ruki, il ne pourrait pas supporter la fin si il faisait que ce brun voulait. Et Rei n'avait nullement envie de souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Il se contenta alors de répondre._

**« Je vois pas comment... »**

_Ruki prit la mouche, et se leva. Il venait de dire quelques choses de sérieux, et sincère, et tout ce qu'il avait en retour, c'était de l'indifférence, et des sarcasmes. C'était assez douloureux, même si il savait que Rei ne lèverait jamais les yeux sur lui. Il lui répondit alors, un peu blessé._

**« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que je n'ai jamais été ton genre. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est... vrai. » **_Cela lui arrachait la bouche de dire ce genre de choses. Pauvre Rei._**  
**

_Ruki posa son regard sur le blondinet. Et se sentit soudainement de trop dans la pièce. Il venait de se faire ridiculisé, et humilier en moins de reps qu'il n'aurait cru. Il se mit alors a ramasser les devoirs de Reita, et les mettre, dans un état correcte, silencieusement, sa conscience avait besoin de faire le point quelques secondes pour savoir quoi dire, ou quoi faire, pour pouvoir s'en aller d'ici. Une fois, qu'il eut finit de ranger les papier, il les posa à côté de Rei-Chan sur le lit, et tourna en rond, quelques instant avant de lui dire sérieusement._

**« J'aurais pas dû te le demander. Mais je suis venu ici, pour m'excuser. Je ne te courrais plus après pour ça. J'ai décidé d'assumer. Et vendredi soir... Lui et moi, on va sauter le pas. »**

_Rei n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ça. Il ne voulait pas savoir que Ruki allait unir son corps à son petit ami, que Reita détestait déjà grandement. N'importe quoi! Pourquoi, il disait ça a Rei?! Il aurait mieux fait d'en parler a Kai, lui au moins il l'aurait comprit, et l'aurait encourager dans sa démarche, ou pas. Rei lui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire quelques choses de gentil, ou de trop méchant. Il lança alors, sans grande conviction._

**« Tant mieux pour vous... »**

_Devant le peu d'intérêt que Rei avait a lui accorder, Ruki se sentait vraiment inutile. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là, et pour qu'elle putain de raison, il avait cru mieux de discuter avec le blondinet. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, a se poser des questions sur le comportement du plus grand. C'était débile, débile, débile de réagir comme ça! Et Ruki lui en voulait d'en avoir rien à faire de lui. Il soupira doucement, et s'assit sur le sol, en tailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Rei avait à lui reprocher. Il tenta vainement de comprendre._

**« Pourquoi tu agit comme ça? Tu t'en fou complètement de ce que je peux te dire. Je me suis déjà excuser au moins une dizaine de fois. Alors comme ça, je suis plus rien pour toi? C'est ça? »**

_Pauvre petit Reta qui ne pouvait pas passer une soirée tranquille, il soupira grandement, et lâcha seulement._

**« Tu te poses trop de questions. Je crois seulement qu'on a plus rien à faire ensembles. C'est tout. »**

_Ruki ouvrit les yeux tout grand. Alors comme ça Reita le jertait de sa vie comme ça, pour rien. Pour une pauvre petite erreur, il abusait franchement! Ruki était très blessé mais il ne s'énerva pas. Pas encore._

**« Mais.. Je t'ai dis que je m'excusais! Ça compte pas pour toi ça? Tu veux foutre en l'air des années d'amitiés, tout ça parce que j'ai fait une grosse boulette? Rei, t'est pas sérieux là?. »**

**« Tout ne tournes pas autours de ton nombril. Mais je ne penses pas que j'y arriverais. Je ne me vois plus être ton ami. Je suis désolé, mais c'est plus possible. Et ça n'as rien avoir avec le fait que tu m'ais demandé ou pas d'être ton premier. C'est que... Je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Plus maintenant. Mais, Kai est toujours ton ami lui. Tu pourras toujours tout lui dire, tu n'as pas perdu grand chose tu sais. Tu a un amant qui t'aimes, et un ami. T'as pas besoin de moi. »**

_Ruki ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reita lui disait ces choses là. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que de personnes d'autres. C'était Rei-chan, celui avec qui il partageait tellement de choses en communs! C'était stupides de vouloir tout foutre en l'air, juste pour ça! Mais au moment où Ruki voulait ouvrir la bouche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et la petite soeur de Reichan entra._

**« Onii-chan, tu peux m'aider, je comprends rien en géométrie. »**

_Ruki croisa le regard sombre de Reichan, et se leva silencieusement. En faite, il avait perdu Reita. Pour de bon, c'est ça? Il aurait tellement voulu que Reita l'excuses, et reste son ami, pouvoir encore entrer la nuit dans sa chambre, et parler de tout et rien, regarder des films jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais nan, c'était fini._

**« Ohhh Matsu-san, salut »**

_Ruki n'avait nullement envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre a sa petite soeur. Il se contenta de faire un petit sourire, et lança a Reita._

**« Je crois qu'il est l'heure que je rentre chez moi... Bonsoir Reita. Désolé pour tout. »**

_Ruki soupira, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour repartir, comme il avait l'habitude de faire des fois, quand il était vraiment trop tard pour déranger tout le monde. Il soupira, n'étant pas déçu du voyage. Il était déprimé, mais il ferait ce qu'il avait dit a Reita. Vendredi soir, il coucheras avec son home, et tout ses jolies rêves de Reita et lui ensembles, seront définitivement envolés pour toujours. C'était pas plus mal, vu que Reita se fichait bien de lui déjà. C'est à ce moment là que Reita lui adressa la paroles._

**« Tu peux encore passé par la porte pour sortir, tu sais. Désolé que tu le prennes comme ça. Mais c'est la meilleure solution. »**

**« Eeehh, Onii-chan, c'est quoi la meilleure solution? » **_demanda-t-elle innocemment._**  
**

**« Ton frère et moi, on est plus ami. » **_répondit Ruki simplement._

**« Oh nan, Matsu-san est gentil. Ne, Onii-chan, pourquoi tu veux plus être son ami? »**

**« Tu verras quand tu seras plus grande, tu comprendras... Maintenant, il est temps d'aller voir ta géométrie. »**

_Reichan, prit la mains de sa petite soeur, et l'entraîna dans le couloir, suivit de près par Ruki. Ruki lança un regard au quel Reita ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et s'en alla. La petite fille quant à elle, regardait peiné, Matsu-san partir. Elle l'aimait bien ce garçon. Il était gentil avec elle, tout comme Reichan l'était. C'était bête qu'ils soient plus amis. C'était bête, mais ça elle pouvait pas encore comprendre que quand on aime quelqu'un, c'était dur de l'entendre parler d'un autre, et de savoir qu'il préférait cet homme, à vous, alors que lui ne le connaissait pas vraiment, et qu'il venait juste d'apparaître dans sa vie, tandis que vous, vous étiez là le premier. Vous l'avez supporter, réconforter, rigoler avec, passé du bon, comme du mauvais temps, et au bout du compte... ça ne comptait pas autant qu'un parfait inconnu. Reita savait que Ruki s'était retourné pour lui jeter un regard, une dernière fois, mais il ne pouvait plus être son ami. C'était plus supportable. Alors pour noyer son chagrin, il s'occupa de sa petite soeur, et tenta de lui expliquer les quelques notions de Géométrie que quelques années plutôt, Ruki lui avait expliqué._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

-

Et bien voilà. C'est un peu déprimant encore. Je sais, xD mais bon, plus c'est déprimant, et mieux ça sera après, ne? xD

En tout cas, je penses fort à vous, et vous fait des gros calins, en cette période de stress, et de révisions intensive pour tout x.x Bonne chances les jeunnes xD.


	6. Here comes

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Here comes  
**

**Titre complet : Here comes goodbye.. (Ici commence l'adieu.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: Je sais, je sais, y'a d'autres fictions. Je sais que c'est mal xD. Mais que voulez vous, y'a que celle là qui me soit productif dans ma tête. Promis j'ai pas oublier les autres.

Je vous conseille aussi d'écouter la belle, mais déprimante, chanson "Here come goodbye" des Rascal Flatts. J'aime ce groupe, pour les dépressions que ça cause

-

**-**

* * *

-

-

_Reita, avait enfin finit par avoir Kai tout seul, à qui parler, pendant l'heure du manger. C'était assez rare, mais depuis samedi soir que Ruki était venu le voir, il avait soigneusement éviter le petit brun. Certain diront que c'était mal de faire ça. Mais, le décoloré le savait, il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Ruki heureux, à cause d'un autre. C'était plus fort que lui, ça le blessait. C'était stupide comme réaction, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui parles. Il ne voulait pas que le brun vienne tout lui raconter de ses ébats, il en deviendrait fou, et péterait sûrement son câble. Il s'était assit au fond de la cours, sur ce qui ressemblait a un amphithéâtre en pierre. Le plus important c'était que Kai soit avec lui. C'est vrai que lui, ne disait pas un mot. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Mais Kai voyait bien son mal-être, et tenta alors une approche, délicate._

**« Rei, je te vois plus beaucoup quand Ruki est là... Il y a un problème? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »**

_Rei jeta un petit coup d'oeil rapide sur le brun a ses côtés, et il vit qu'à sa tête, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il soupira, plantant son regard entre ses pieds, il finit par lui dire._

**« Tout va bien. Il n'y a plus de problème. D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus rien. »**

**« Comment ça, il n'y a plus rien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il n'est toujours pas venu s'excuser encore? »**

_Reita soupira une fois de plus. C'était faux. Ruki était venu. Mais, fallait-il vraiment tout lui dire, ici, et maintenant? Ce n'est pas que leurs relations était privés, mais... Rei aurait bien aimé qu'un jours, elle évolue. Ce qui ne semblait pas possible pour l'instant. _

**« Si, il est passé samedi. Il est venu, pour m'annoncer qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Que c'était juste pour ça qu'il m'avait proposé cette connerie. Je sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête.. Mais je lui ai dit que je voulais plus qu'on se voit; qu'on était plus ami. »**

_Kai posa ses petits yeux noires, sur le décoloré, et ne comprenait pas. Reita n'avait rien fait pour essayer de le retenir, pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, plus qu'en ami? C'était illogique. _

**« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu pouvais pas, lui dire ce que tu ressentais? »**

**« Pourquoi faire? Pour qu'il en profite, et me mentes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait? Je préfere encore perdre un ami. Au moins, il y a toujours une possibilité pour qu'on redeviennes amis. Non? »**

**« Mais, Ruki n'est pas comme ça! »**

**« Il est comme tout les autres, tu le sais très bien. C'est un menteur, et un manipulateur, quand ça l'arranges, et en plus de tout. Il n'est pas vraiment réfléchit comme garçon. »**

_Kai ne comprenait pas comment, il était possible de parler de quelqu'un de cette manière, en éprouvant des sentiments pour cette personne. C'était bizarre, mais, il ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre. Sur le fond, il n'avait pas tords, et Reita le savait plus que tout le monde. Il avait souvent vu Ruki joué avec les autres, tout comme lui le faisait. Il était un peu, perdu entre ces deux là._

**« Ruki n'est pas comme ça, avec toi, je suis sûr que tu le sais. »**

**« Si il était vraiment aussi merveilleux que ça. Pourquoi, il aurait tenter de me faire croire qu'il avait pensé que lui et moi, on aurait déjà été plus loin? Tu crois que c'est normal? Tu crois que c'est pas de la manipulation ça? »**

**« Dis pas des conneries tu veux! Pour qu'il puisse te manipuler sur ça, il aurait encore fallut qu'il sache les sentiments que t'as pour lui, et ça, crois-moi que si il les savaient, ça se passerais comme ça, en ce moment. Et puis.. Il ne rigolait pas. Il m'as déjà dit ça, bien avant qu'il ne te poses la question. »**

_Reita eut comme une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Une lueur qui ne tarda pas longtemps. Tout ça n'était que du bluff. Et puis de toute façon, tout était finit maintenant. Il aimait l'autre homme, il avait décidé de le choisir lui, et pas Rei, c'était finit, de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer tout ça?... Kai rêvait bien trop._

**« Qui sait, tu lui a peut être dis. De toute façon, il a prit sa décision. Il a décidé qu'il le ferait ce vendredi, avec l'autre. »**

**« ... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi alors? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, t'écouter pleurer sur ton sorts, parce que t'est pas foutu d'avoir prit ta chance avec lui et de lui avoir dit? Je vais te dire une bonne chose Reita. Si tu savait ne serait-ce que la moitié des choses que je peux savoir, crois-moi, tu ne serais pas là non plus! Et puis merde. Vendredi c'est loin! T'as encore pas moins de 3 jours pour le faire changer d'avis, et de lui dire ce que tu veux! Qu'est-ce tu attends encore?! »**

_Rei regarda sincèrement son ami, qui semblait passablement énerver. Il n'avait pas tords du tout. Il aurait pu lui dire, et pouvait toujours. Mais, il n'avait pas envie de le faire._

**« J'ai pas envie de perdre un ami, pour de bon, parce qu'il ne ressentirait pas les même choses que moi. Tu comprends? »**

**« Rei, dans la vie, tu va avoir peur bien souvent, mais, il faut que tu dépasses ça, sinon tu n'auras jamais ce que tu veux. »**

_Kai se sentait désolé pour son ami. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui dire, qu'il soupçonnait que Ruki ressentait les même choses que lui. C'était mal, il avait fait une promesse, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que Jamais, Rei ne se jetterait à l'eau avec Ruki. C'était déprimant, de savoir tout et ne pouvoir rien dire. Il soupira profondément, et Rei lui répondit._

**« Peut être, mais je n'ai pas envie... »**

_C'est à ce moment là que Ruki fit alors son apparition en face d'eux. Un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, il se planta devant eux, et leurs dit, d'une façon assez enjoué._

**« Alors, tu n'as pas envie de quoi?... Salut, vous aller bien? »**

_Reita leva la tête, et ses prunelles sombres rencontrèrent leurs homologues, chez le plus petit. Il rompit très vite le contact et se leva, adressant seulement un petit._

**« A plus tard, Kai. »**

_Il comptait s'en aller, mais Ruki lui barra la route, et tenta de le retenir pour une fois. _

**« Hey! Parles-moi. Dis quelques choses. Reste. »**

_Malheureusement, pour toute réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à ..._

**« Je te l'ai déjà dis. On n'as plus rien à se dire. »**

_Et Reita finit par s'en aller. Ruki soupira, mécontent, et s'assit aux côtés de Kai, posant sa tête contre son épaule, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Reita était aussi bizarre ces derniers temps. Pourquoi il ne voulait plus être son ami. C'était étrange. _

**« Tu sais quoi? Il me gonfles ce mec. Tu veux me dire pourquoi il me parles comme ça? Je comprends pas, il devrait être content que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Moi je le serais pour lui. »**

_Kai le regarda sérieusement. Ruki se foutait de sa gueule. Il savait parfaitement que Ruki n'aurait pas attendu lui, pour dire ce qu'il pensait, et le connaissant, le quelqu'un que Reita aurait trouvé s'en serait mangé méchamment, et Reita aurait finit par lui faire la gueule, ils ne se seraient plus parler, et pendant un très long moment ça aurait été la guerre froide aussi. Il soupira et lui dit sincèrement._

**« Ne mens pas. Tu aurais été pire que lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu ne lui a pas dit que tu avais envie de lui. »**

**« Mais je lui ai dit! Plusieurs fois même! Il n'as rien comprit. J'ai même essayé de lui dire, que je voulais que ça soit lui le premier, mais il s'est foutu de ma gueule. Comment veut-tu que ce genre de mec s'intéresse à moi? Il l'as dit lui même, que je n'étais pas son genre, et que je me faisait des idées. Maintenant, ça sert plus à rien, j'ai laissé tomber l'idée qu'il s'occupe de moi. Je vais faire comme t'as dis, je vais le faire avec mon homme. Tant pis pour Reita. »**

**« Ruki, tu sais très bien que c'était pas comme ça que je pensais. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Tu lui portes une très grande affection, non? Sinon tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il soit ton premier, pas vrai? »**

_Ruki le regarda, les yeux globuleux. Oh, Kai n'aurait pas deviner quand même? C'était mal de penser à Reita de cette façon. Il savait très bien que Rei n'appréciait pas qu'il pense à ça avec lui. Il soupira, sentant le rouge lui monter un peu aux joues, et répondit seulement._

**« Peut être. Mais il ne veut même plus me voir, et encore moins me parler. Alors j'imagine mal qu'il me prennes dans ses bras. Parfois je repense à ce baiser... »**

**« QUOI? Comment ça, ce baiser? Tu l'as embrassé? Tu lui à forcé la mains, encore? »**

_Ruki soupira, mécontent. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'on prenait pour le méchant dans l'histoire? Il répondit alors, mécontent._

**« Nan... C'est lui qui m'as embrassé. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi... »**

**« Oww, attends deux secondes. QUAND? Pourquoi t'as pas saisit ta chance de lui faire comprendre ce que tu voulais vraiment? »**

_Ruki le regarda, désespéré par son ami. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien tenter pour lui faire comprendre, sans avoir à dire les trois petits mots les plus gênant que le monde connaissait? Ah mais il était con Kai par moment._

**« Dans les vestiaires. Mais j'ai essayé! Mais il m'as repoussé, et je me voyais pas vraiment lui dire ce genre de choses juste après non plus. Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut encore. Et ça me gave, je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrêtes de m'ignorer. Bordel je déteste quand il fait ça! Je préférerais encore qu'il m'engueule, et qu'il m'insulte, un peu de haine, de passion bordel, là on dirait qu'il s'en tape royal de moi. Je comprends pas. Je me suis excusé au moins une dizaine de fois, qu'est qu'il faut que je fasse de plus pour qu'il oublie ça? »**

**« Laisses-lui le temps d'oublier. Un jours, il comprendras qu'il a merdé. Et ce jours là, ça seras mieux pour tout le monde. Mais pour l'instant, il assimile mal, cette histoire que tu ai un petit-ami, et que ça soit pour lui que tu ai fait tout ça. Il est déçu que tu t'en fiche de lui, et que tu te conduise comme si rien n'avait d'importance. »**

_Peut être que Kai avait raison. Peut être qu'il avait tord. Avec Reita, c'était compliqué de prédire ce qu'il ferait, ou ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Tout ce que voulait Ruki, c'était qu'il reste encore son ami, au moins juste ça. Il ne lui demandait rien de plus, pas d'amour, pas d'attention, juste... être son ami. Et ce moment, il en avait besoin bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien dire. Il soupira tristement._

**« C'est toujours de ma faute. Il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, et après, c'est encore de ma faute. J'en ai marre d'être gentil avec tout le monde. Si il en a rien a foutre, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore être mignon et attendre sagement que Monsieur décide d'arrêter ses caprices! Il n'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un au lieu d'être jaloux du fait que moi j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie! Il n'arrêtes pas de se vanter de pouvoir trouver n'importe qui et de ne pas avoir besoin de moi, et bah qu'il fasse pas chier bordel! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de me plier a ses envies? Hein? Je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais toujours être le gentil dans l'histoire?! Il peut aller se faire foutre si il crois que cette fois encore je vais le laisser me prendre pour son cleb's! »**

_Kai le regardait, d'un air un peu particulier. Parfois, il se demandait quelle mouche les piquait pour agir de cette façon. Quand Ruki se jetait au cou de Reita, le décoloré le repoussait, et quand c'était l'inverse, ils ne se laissaient jamais une chance que ça aboutisse à quelques choses. Soit, ils avaient peur, soit ils étaient totalement débiles. Et la seconde option était a privilégier connaissant les deux énergumène qui l'entourait. Ruki s'était levé très mécontent. Il en avait marre que Reita n'en fasse toujours qu'à sa tête. C'était pas compliqué ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il s'était déjà excusé un milliers de fois. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autres. Et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, le décoloré se bornait a croire qu'il s'en fichait. Si il s'en fichait de lui, jamais il ne lui aurait demander quelques choses d'aussi privés que d'être son premier. Parfois, Reita pouvait l'énerver a être con comme ça. C'était frustrant.  
_

**« Je croyais que tu tenais à lui? »**

**« Ouais, bah, peut être que tu t'es trompés. Peut être que j'en ai plus rien à faire. C'est lui qui a commencé. »**

_Kai savait très bien que c'était surtout parce que Ruki était blessé du comportement que Rei avait avec lui. Mais, si Ruki avait besoin du décoloré, pour être rassuré sur son choix, Reita, lui ne pouvait pas jouer ce rôle là. Le plus sage des trois, se rendait compte à quel point, il gâchait tout, pour pas grand chose, juste à cause de leurs amours, et de leurs fierté. C'était vraiment, déprimant de savoir des choses, et de ne pouvoir rien dire. Il tentait vainement de leurs faire comprendre, à demi-mots, mais ils étaient tellement bornés, que même avec une claque en pleine face, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils réalisent que tout deux s'aimaient. Kai prit sur lui, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas sa façon de parler de Rei, tout comme il n'aimait pas celle de Rei, de parler de Ruki. C'était comme si, tout était finit pour de bon, alors que Kai, lui savait qu'au fond, ils s'aimaient encore._

**« C'est pas une raison valable, et ça tu le sais très bien. Écoutes, je sais que c'est pas facile en ce moment, mais ça va s'arranger. Je te le promet. J'irais lui parler, d'accord? Mais surtout, ne fais, ni de dis rien de stupide en attendant. Ok? »**

**« Si tu crois que ça va le faire changer d'avis... Éclates-toi bien... Bon, tu viens? faut qu'on ailles en cours. »**

_Kai regarda le petit brun s'en aller devant lui. Il avait vraiment pas l'air joyeux en ce moment, tout comme Reita. C'était déchirant de voir ses amis dans un état pareilles. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen, une façon de faire changer ça. Il fallait qu'ils soient ensembles, tout les deux. Il faudrait qu'il en parles, avec son n'amoureux. Si ça se trouvait, il avait des idées, pour les rabibochés tout les deux. Aoi avait toujours des idées un peu bizarre, mais au moins, la plupart du temps, elles marchaient bien. Il soupira tout doucement, ramassant son sac, il se mit a suivre le petit brun, en réfléchissant._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_-

-

Veula, xD Encore un petit chapitre, tout mignon, tout triste. Nan, mais promis ça va s'arranger, et cette fois-ci, je pense que personne ne mourra xD. Du moins, j'ai pas prévu ça pour l'instant xD. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, malgré pour certains des cours, vilains pas beau, la préparation des exams, c'est mal x.x Moi faut que je pense a réviser mes Kanjis pour mes partiels, sans compter l'histoire du Japon toute entière, c'est la dèche xD. En tout cas, bonne chance ^^.


	7. Please

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Please...  
**

**Titre complet : Please, explain me... I can't understand.. (S'il te plait, expliques moi... Je ne comprends pas.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: Hey Hey xD

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Reita était parti s'exiler un peu, se cachant de Ruki et de Kai. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les voir, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi. Et l'idée que dans quelques heures, Ruki ne serait plus à lui, avait le don de le rendre nerveux, et triste. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Ruki préférait cet homme à lui? Hein? Autant de mauvaises pensées qui l'assaillaient, sans avoir sa permission. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'aller se poser dans les escaliers de secours, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il posa ses fesses sur une des marches, les bras sur ses genoux, il regardait fixement devant lui, comme si il venait de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Et en quelques sortes, c'était le cas. Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps de lâcher un soupire, que quelqu'un poussa la porte, et le dépassa. Il n'y avait pas a chercher plus loin, c'était Kai. Reita s'apprêta a se lever, mais le petit brun lui dit alors._

**« Reste assis. Il faut qu'on parles sérieusement, toi et moi. »**

**« Pour faire quoi? Pour que tu tentes une énième fois de me convaincre de lui parler? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de ma journée? Lâches-moi avec ce mec, il en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »**

_Reita se leva pour de vrai cette fois, et tenta de s'en aller, mais Kai l'en empêcha en posant sa mains sur le torse de Reita, pour qu'il ne partes pas et il lui dit très sérieusement._

**« Je sais bien que tu souffres. Mais c'est pas en t'isolant comme ça que les choses vont changer. Il faut que t'ailles lui parler, je t'en pris. Expliques-toi avec lui. »**

**« Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi? Que j'ai pas envie qu'il ai quelqu'un? Tu crois que c'est ça qu'il attendrait de moi? Je ne crois pas. C'est Ruki voyons, il voudras sûrement me raconter tout les détails que tu ne voudrais jamais entendre, et me parler encore et encore de ça, tout le temps. Tu crois que j'ai envie de ça? Je sais très bien ce que je fais, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »**

**« Tu est aussi égoïste que lui. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Il a besoin que tu soit avec lui. Il a besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu l'as lâché comme ça. Tu lui dois bien une explication correcte putain Reita! »**

_Reita ouvrit les yeux grands, et bien rond. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait un gros mots venant de la bouche de Kai. Lui qui d'habitude était si calme, et poli. C'était très surprenant. Kai avait raison, mais... Le problème était toujours le même, il ne comptait pas se dévoiler à Ruki, pas comme ça, pas juste avant. Il passerait pour quoi? Pour quelqu'un de désespéré, ou de jaloux, et ça, Ruki ne l'accepterait jamais venant de lui. Pas après ça. C'était pas une bonne idée, mais vraiment pas du tout._

**« Je ne comptes pas le lui dire. Et encore moins aujourd'hui. C'est gentil que tu lui soit fidèle comme ça, mais j'ai pas l'intention de lui parler. Si il veut le faire, bah qu'il couche avec ce mec, c'est pas à moi de l'en empêcher. C'est clair? Il est grand, et il sait très bien quoi dire, et quoi faire. »**

_Kai le regarda sérieusement. D'un côté chacun avait de bonnes raisons, mais il fallait bien que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas, sinon, ça pourrait durer très longtemps. Il comprenait que Reita n'ait pas envie de souffrir, et il comprenait que Ruki ait besoin d'un ami, de son meilleur ami, mais... C'était pas possible, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Il soupira, frustré et mécontent, il finit par lui dire, croisant les bras sur son torse._

**« Tu est borné, tu le sais au moins? »**

**« Et oui, être borné c'est qui me rends si attirant voyons... »**

_Il tenta alors une dernière fois de lui parler. En désespoir de cause._

**« Va lui parler. Je t'en pris, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demandes. Vas lui parler. »**

_Reita n'était pas convaincu. Il n'avait rien à dire à Ruki, rien qu'il ne pouvait lui dire, sans risquer de le perdre pour de bon. C'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Il fixa pourtant Kai dans les yeux quelques secondes. Vaguement, il semblait occupé à réfléchir, mais Rei avait déjà choisit de ne pas s'occuper du petit capricieux. Il tourna les talons, remontant les escaliers, et lui disant seulement._

**« Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire. »**

_Le petit Reita, finit par ouvrir la porte, et entra dans le bâtiment, et il aurait continuer droit devant lui, si un petit Ruki n'était pas là sur le côté à le regarder. C'était un peu intimidant, de voir un Ruki à cette endroit. Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu? ou est-ce qu'il venait d'arriver? C'étaient en faite, peu important, malgré le fait que le décoloré n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui adresser la paroles. Et, il lui sembla, que Ruki non plus ne voulait pas lui parler. Ne voulait, ou ne pouvait. Chacun ses goûts, c'était bien ça le plus tétanisant. Et pourtant, il se cru obligé de s'excuser._

**« Désolé. »**

**« De quoi? De croire que j'ai envie que tu soit encore mon ami, ou de croire que je m'en fou? Tu t'excuses pour quoi au juste? »**

_Ruki avait l'air mécontent, c'était compréhensible. C'était triste, et dommage qu'il le prennes comme ça, mais a part se sentir mal, Reita ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'est vrai quoi, il ne savait pas ce que le petit nain voulait de lui, et il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait plein de choses qu'il ne pourrait pas faire. Il soupira doucement, baissant légèrement la tête. Il détestait se disputer avec lui, mais c'était de bonne guerre._

**« Désolé de ne pas te donner ce que tu attends, ou attendais de moi. »**

**« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Qu'est ce qui va pas? »**

_Rei était très embêté par Ruki. Pourquoi il voulait toujours savoir pourquoi les choses étaient ainsi? Il ne pouvait pas juste, laisser les choses se faire? Le regard du décoloré se perdait dans le vague. C'était pas facile à dire, et à vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir a parler de ça. Mais, comme l'avait dit Kai, il le lui devait bien._

**« Écoutes, c'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que.. »**

**« QUE QUOI? Tu ne peux pas supporter de me voir heureux, c'est ça? »**

**« Tu va me laisser parler? Si tu me poses une question, tu pourrais au moins fermer ta gueule quand je te réponds, nan?! »**

_Reita n'était pas vraiment content. C'est vrai quoi, il lu ipose des questions, et il est pas foutu d'attendre les réponses! Ruki évidemment, le prit mal. Il se mit a croiser les bras, en essayant de ne pas répliqué quelques choses de méchant. Il voulait savoir et il essayerait tout pour savoir ce qui se passait ici._

**« Ok. Donc, c'est juste que quoi?... »**

_Re le toisa du regard. Il aurait tellement préféré que Ruki explose, et qu'il n'ai pas a répondre a tout ça. Aller Rei, on va à l'abattoir, avec le sourire s'il vous plait... Putain...._

**« C'est juste que... C'est trop dur pour moi. C'est tout. J'ai pas l'habitude que tu soit avec quelqu'un, et encore moins que tu me laisses tomber tout le temps pour aller le voir. Si tu tiens vraiment à lui, tant mieux pour toi. Mais j'ai pas envie de rester là, à voir mon ami s'éloigner pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère que ça soit clair, et net. Tu t'en fou de moi, y'a pas de soucis, mais continue pas de faire comme si tu étais encore mon ami. Peut être que je te manque, ou autres. Mais tu vois, je supporterais pas que tu t'en ailles le voir, et que les seuls moment où tu serais avec moi, tu me parlerais de lui, et encore de lui et toujours de lui. C'est tout. »**

_Peut être que Ruki avait avaler ce qu'il lui avait dit. Peut être qu'il avait comprit ce que tout ça sous-entendait. Mais pour l'instant, il restait muet comme une carpe, se demandant quoi dire. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Rei pourrait en souffrir. C'était jamais venu a son esprit. Pas une seule seconde. Pas une fois. Il se sentait tellement con, mais il voulait arranger les choses._

**« Excuses-moi. Mais si je te promet de pas parler de lui, tu... Tu voudras bien redevenir mon ami? »**

**« Non. »**

_Le visage du petit Kiki, commença doucement a devenir terne. Pourquoi Reita, il était aussi méchant? C'est vrai, il proposait une solution qui marcherait. Si il ne parlait pas de Jui-San a Rei, il n'y aurait plus de problème. Pas de raison que Rei se sentes délaissé, et évincer, alors pourquoi, pourquoi il refusait cette solution? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce décoloré?_

**« Mais... Pourquoi? Tout irait bien, tout s'arrangerait?! »**

_Comment lui dire ça, sans qu'il ne le prennes mal? C'était dur de faire avec la jalousie, et les sentiments qu'on a pour une personne qui s'en fichait royalement. C'était difficile de trouver les bon mots. Reita baissa encore un peu plus la tête, se sentant un peu honteux de ce qu'il allait dire._

**« Non. Rien ne s'arrangerait. Tu me dis ça maintenant. Mais tu résisteras pas à l'envie de me parler en long et en larges tes ébats avec lui, les moments où tu te sentais tellement heureux dans ses bras. J'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. C'est déjà assez dur de perdre un ami, j'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise des choses que je ne veux pas entendre. »**

**« Mais je te le promet! Je t'en pris, fait un effort Rei! »**

**« Et pourquoi j'en ferais, tu veux me le dire? »**

**« Mais.. MAIS... Parce que... J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux pas te perdre, tu peux comprendre ça? Si toi t'est prêt a laisser tomber, pas moi, c'est clair? »**

_Ow, Ruki était sérieux. C'est vrai, mais même si ça l'était, ça ne changerait rien. Ruki ne verrait jamais rien de plus qu'un ami, et dans quelques temps, quand tout ceci seras oublié, il commenceras a parler de son amoureux, et de toutes ses choses que Reita ne voulait pas savoir. C'était gentil de sa part, mais pas malin, comme d'habitude. Rei soupira une nouvelle fois._

**« J'en fais déjà suffisamment. »**

_Et Rei s'apprêta a partir, quand le petit nain, lui attrapa la manche en lui disant._

**« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? »**

_Et pourquoi tu poses des questions à la con, et chiante comme ça? C'était déjà assez dur d'avoir a lui dire au revoir, il fallait en plus, qu'il en rajoutes en posant des questions dans ce genre. Rei soupira, encore une fois. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il souffrait, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, sans que ça ne soit trop triste._

**« Pourquoi toi, tu n'as pas voulu le rompre? »**

_Le silence se fit entendre des deux côtés. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment envie de répondre à ses questions, de peur de passer pour un con. C'est con, ils s'aimaient, mais n'étaient pas capable de s'en rendre compte tout seul. C'était triste de les voir comme ça, a se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien se dire. La gêne, voilà ce qui primait sur tout le reste. Si Ruki répondait que c'était parce qu'il avait aimé le baiser, Reita allait encore croire que c'était une façon d'essayer de lui sauter dessus, pour avoir sa permission. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre a dire des choses qui aggraveraient la situation actuel. Il aurait aimé que Reita reste son ami, encore un peu, encore juste un petit peu. Mais nan. Au lieu de ça, ça finirait comme ça, dans un silence flippant, et très muet. Reita ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait ou non faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer a rester planter là, et regarder Ruki qui le regardait. C'était trop gênant. Il devait s'en aller. Alors, il tenta de lui dire, avec le plus de sincérité possible, bonne chance._

**« Tu devrais penser à ce soir. Bonne chance pour ta première. »**

_Ruki écarquilla les yeux. C'est bien lui qui avait dit, qu'il ne voulait pas parler de son mec? NAN MAIS IL FAISAIT QUOI LA? Et bien, il lui souhaitait bonne chance, comme une espèce de vrai ami ferait. Pourtant, Rei avait l'air triste quand même. Mais Ruki ne trouva rien à dire. C'était trop étrange, il était un peu surprit, mais malgré lui, par habitude des mots sortirent de sa bouche._

**« Mer... Merci? »**

_Il était pas sûr que ça soit ça que Rei voulait entendre. En faite, il ne comprenait jamais ce que le décoloré voulait de lui. Pourquoi il venait de l'encourager comme ça? C'était trop bizarre. Mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder Rei partir sans se retourner. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras, juste quelques secondes, pour se sentir mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, au lieu de ça, il resta planté là, a regarder le décoloré disparaître au bout du couloir. Peut être qu'il aurait dût lui demander avec plus d'insistance pour quelle raison il l'avait embrassé. Car malgré tout, ce baiser ne l'avait vraiment pas laisser indifférent, et ça le perturbait. Bien sûr que son homme l'embrassait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pareille. Il y avait eut cette douceur, et cette.... Tristesse dans le baiser de Rei, qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas a comprendre. Rei lui avait dis deux fois qu'il n'était pas son genre. Alors pourquoi il avait l'air d'aller si mal, de pas vouloir que Ruki ait quelqu'un dans sa vie? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait... Que Reita soit... Jaloux?... Reita Jaloux? C'était bizarre comme idée. Il devait sûrement fumé la moquette, et voir des vaches bleus qui pissaient du camembert. C'était sûrement ça. Il délirait. Reita ne pouvait pas l'aimer, tout au plus, il était possessif, et ne supportait pas de voir ses amis heureux, avec quelqu'un... Très peu disponible pour eux. C'était sûrement ça. C'était sûrement juste qu'il était possessif. Parce que Reita jaloux, c'était trop bizarre, et puis, c'était pas possible. Reita qui s'intéresserait à lui? C'était impossible. Pas vrai?..._

.

.

_

* * *

_

.

.

Voilà, le chapitre est un peu court, mais au moins il sert à quelques choses, j'ai faillit ne pas l'écrire, mais finalement, si je l'avais pas fait ça aurais pas été pareille. Vu la suite que j'ai en tête ça aurait été bizarre ^^. Au moins là, miam. Bref, si vous avez de la chance, vous les aurez rapidement les deux prochains chapitres ^^

En tout cas, bonnes révisions encore, faut pas lâcher les efforts :), et bon weekend :)


	8. You

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: You  
**

**Titre complet : You killed me. (Tu m'as tué.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: Hey Hey xD

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Oh la douce folie. Rien ne pouvait surpasser le bonheur d'être avec celui qu'on aimait, dans ses bras. On devait se sentir tellement bien... Et pourtant, même si le petit nain avait confesser qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme, malgré que son amant soit là, plein de tendresse, et de douceur, quelques choses semblaient clocher. Au fur et à mesure que les choses devenaient sérieuses et assez concrète, le petit brun ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il était mal à l'aise. Pourtant, tout aurait dû être bien. Mais ça n'allait pas. Il n'était pas complexé par son propre corps, ni le fait d'être nu face à l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était pas non plus de la nervosité. C'était du malaise. Comme ces lendemains de cuites, où l'on ne comprends plus très bien ce qui s'est passé, mais qu'on sait que ce n'était pas correcte. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ruki ne le sentait vraiment pas du tout. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe bien, mais... ce n'était pas possible. Il avait fait des efforts pour essayer vraiment, mais... Cette histoire avec Reita, et cette gêne ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. Il ne savait pas bien comment le dire à Jui-San, et ça le rongeait un peu. Il tenta de lui dire d'arrêter, gentiment._

**« Arrêtes, arrêtes s'il te plait. »**

**« Détends-toi et laisses toi faire, et ça iras... »**

_Le fait est que le petit brun ne voyait pas la chose de la même façon. Cela ne passerait pas. Et Ruki ne se laisse pas faire._

**« J'ai essayé, ça marcheras pas. C'est pas la peine de continuer... »**

_Évidemment, Jui-San, était gentil et compréhensif, mais ... par moment fallait pas non plus abuser. Il avait un peu l'impression qu'on le prennait pour un con, et le fait est... Qu'il était un peu frustré sexuellement. Ruki était bien mignon, mais cela ne se faisait pas vraiment de laisser quelqu'un commencer, sans avoir même eut le droit de finir. En théorie, il n'avait pas vraiment commencé grand chose, mais quand même pour la forme, c'était frustrant! Et Jui-san s'écarta gentiment du jeune homme en soupirant._

**« C'est quoi le problème? »**

_C'était un peu abrupte, mais fallait le comprendre. Et encore, il faisait des efforts pour être gentil. Peut être qu'il fallait juste le rassurer un peu plus, pour que ça ailles. Nan, c'est pas du tout que Jui-San pensait qu'à se faire le petit jeune, c'est que à la base, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se taper son prétendu mec. Pour quelle raison déjà il préférait les jeunots? Des fois, c'étaient a se demander. Il posa son regard sur Ruki qui tentait de se rendre invisible en essayant de fondre dans son matelas, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner, il fallait bien répondre quelques choses. Il tenta alors seulement par lui dire un peu gêner par tout ça._

**« J'en sais rien, je le sent pas c'est tout. »**

_Une jolie phrase pour dire qu'il n'avait pas envie. Nan, mais avec le temps, on arrivait a décodés certaines phrases typiques d'excuses que les gens utilisent quand ils ne veulent pas. Il soupira, sans comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez Ruki, il retenta sa chance encore une fois._

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? C'était pas assez romantique? Je suis pas assez doux? Je vais trop vite? Qu'est ce qui se passe? »**

_La hantise de Ruki, comme de Reita, c'était de s'expliquer. C'était pas leurs tasses de thés. Il était un peu nerveux. Il ne voulait pas blesser Jui-San, ni même qu'il ne lui en veuilles, mais il ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire, que ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était de mettre fin a cette idée à la con que Rei serait le premier. C'était peut être qu'une idée, mais, elle était fortement enracinée dans sa tête, et ça ne voulait toujours pas partir. En plus de ça, il avait du mal a comprendre ce que Reita attendait de lui, et pourquoi il préférait bouder et le planter, plutôt que de le soutenir. Et puis comment rembarrer gentiment Jui? C'était une des plus grandes questions. Il soupira tristement..._

**« J'en sais rien. Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt... »**

**« Je t'ai forcé à rien. C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu était prêt. Faudrait savoir... »**

_Jui-San, était moyennement content. C'est vrai, il passait pourquoi dans tout ça? Bon c'est vrai qu'il était pressant quand même, mais il ne l'avait jamais forcé a rien, alors pourquoi il lui disait ça comme ça? C'était pas très sympathique._

**« Je sais... Tu est quelqu'un de vraiment désirable... Mais... »**

**« Mais le problème c'est toi. Tu penses à lui c'est ça? »**

_Fallait pas croire, mais Jui-san était bien au courant des choses qui se passaient, et même qu'il aimait pas ça du tout. Qu'on se foute de sa gueule, avait tendance à l'énerver. De plus le fait que c'était un môme l'énervait encore plus. Il détestait les histoires des adolescents qui étaient tellement connes, et ne tournaient qu'autour de leurs nombrils. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, que Ruki n'était qu'un ado, lui aussi, et malheureusement, il était en plein dans toutes ses histoires chiantes... Ruki était un peu intrigué, par sa façon de poser des questions qui ne semblaient pas en rapport, et qui pourtant était tout le problème. Soit Jui-san avait un sixième sens, soit il l'épiait, et dans les deux cas, c'était une très mauvaise chose._

**« C'est pas de ma faute si ça me perturbe. C'est mon meilleur ami, enfin. »**

**« Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que t'as l'air totalement à l'ouest. Tu peux arrêter de mentir 5 secondes. C'est pas parce que je suis plus vieux que je suis déjà sénile tu sais. Et j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me mentes. »**

**« Et bien oui ça me perturbe. Qu'est tu veux que j'y fasse? Je comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi, et m'ennnuie profondément. Alors excuses-moi si satisfaire des besoins sexuelles n'est pas vraiment ma priorité ce soir... »**

_Jui-san le regarda sérieusement. C'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses lui? Comme simplement une satisfaction de son désir?... C'était blessant et assez humiliant venant d'un môme. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il allait juste se manger ce qu'il méritait, à se conduire comme ça!_

**« C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses? »**

**« Oui! Tu passes ton temps a me presser de tout les côtés, parce que tu veux le faire, et plus j'attends, et plus t'est pressant. J'ai pas envie, pas ce soir c'est clair ou tu veux un dessin? »**

**« Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu l'aimes, et ça te tue qu'il n'ai pas essayé de te convaincre de ne pas le faire. C'est juste pour ça. Tu crois vraiment que si tu remet les choses à un autres jours, il va venir te sauver de moi? »**

_Malheureusement, Jui-san voyait clair dans son jeu. Et ça c'était vraiment plutôt mauvais. Au poker comme en Amour, le mieux c'étaient de garder ses cartes à l'abri, et de savoir bluffer. Mais là, Ruki était, au sens littérale, comme figuré, complètement nu, et sans défense face à Jui-san._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu délires là. C'est juste mon meilleur ami! »**

**« ... Ca c'est ce que tu te dis tout le temps pour te persuader. Je ne suis qu'une façon de faire passer le temps. Mais plus tu passes de temps avec moi, et plus tu t'éloignes de lui. Et c'est ça ton problème. T'as aucun sentiment pour moi, et même si t'en avais... Cela ne changerait rien. Il n'y a que lui qui compte dans ton petit monde. Tu ne veux tellement pas le perdre que tu te rends pas compte que tu fais tout de travers. Tu est pitoyable. »**

_Touché, coulé. C'était vrai. Mais il le savait depuis longtemps qu'il déconnait a plein tube avec Reita. C'était pas nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son baiser, et sa façon d'être... Possessif avec lui. C'était troublant, mais Ruki se refusait toujours à voir la vérité sur les sentiments du décoloré. Quant à Jui-san, une chose était claire, il l'appréciait, mais jamais, jamais il ne pourrait faire ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était pas dans les cordes de Ruki._

**« JE SUIS PITOYABLE? Et toi t'est quoi! Tu sorts avec moi, et tu me presse pour que je couche avec toi, et après tu comptais faire quoi? Me larguer une fois que tu aurais eut ce que tu voulais? C'était ça ton plan? Je suis pas aussi naïf que tu le crois, et ça malheureusement, dans ta boule de cristal, t'as pas dû le voir! Maintenant dégages d'ici! »**

**« Parce que tu crois vraiment que rejeter la faute sur moi ça va te faire sentir mieux, et moins pitoyable? Tu rêves. Tu n'est pas naïf, mais juste parano. Qui t'as mis ça en tête? hein? »**

**« Sortir avec des amis, c'est toujours une mauvaise idée! Un ami me l'as dit, et crois moi, je savais très bien à quoi m'en tenir avec toi! »**

_Un ami, un ami, c'était vite dis, mais c'était une de ses anciennes conquêtes qui l'avait dis a Ruki. Enfin d'après ce qu'il avait comprit de l'histoire. Et ouais, ça servait d'avoir des amis, des fois, dans la vie._

**« Il me semble que je t'ai demandé qui, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de répondre! »**

**« AOI! ça te va là? Tu te souviens de lui? Parce que lui, il se souviens très bien de toi! »**

_Et oui, le petit Jui-san était percé à jours. Lui qui semblait si mignon, et gentil, et bah... Il était une espèce de gros nymphomane. C'était dommage qu'au tant de beauté et de classe soit perdu avec un esprit tordu comme le siens. Et le petit nain n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Il profita de la surprise, pour ne rajouter._

**« Maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille, ou je m'arrangerais pour que tu soit obligé de me laisser tranquille. D'accords? »**

**« Ah oui, et tu comptes faire quoi au juste?... »**

_Ruki était très sérieux. Il ne rigolait pas une seule seconde. C'était pas cool du tout. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Jui-san, mais si il continuait a se prendre pour le centre du monde, il n'avait pas d'autres... Choix. Il le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le plus vieux qu'il était le plus fort, ou le plus effrayant. Et ça, Reita lui aurait dit. _

**« ... Moi je sais de quoi je parles... C'est largement suffisant, tu ne crois pas? »**

**« Tu n'est qu'un gamin avec une grande gueule. M'enfin si ça te fais plaisir, Chéri... On en reparleras un autres jours... »**

_Ruki était sérieux, mais en plus de ça, il avait plus d'un tours dans son sac. Il n'avait pas fait le bon choix, il aurait dû tout dire à Reita. Maintenant, Reita n'était plus son ami, et il allait s'engager dans une lutte contre de Jui-San. C'était bizarre, vous pensez, qu'il devait lutter contre son il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire mal aux autres. C'était pas possible. Si Ruki n'avait pas été amoureux de Reita, il aurait sûrement eut le coeur brisé à cet instant, et se sentirait honteux d'avoir accepter de coucher avec ce mec qui n'en avait en faite, rien à foutre de lui. Car même si Jui-san lui avait fait une scène de pseudo-jalousie, il était clair qu'en réalité, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était dans l'espoir que Ruki se sentes mal, et veuilles se rattraper en le laissant lui passer dessus. Malheureusement pour Jui-san, le petit nain avait un fort caractère, et une idée en tête, qu'il ne comptait pas abandonné de sitôt. Il se remercia d'avoir osé demander a Aoi, des conseils, et qu'il ai finit par l'éclairer sur la nature étrange de ce jeune professeur. Même si en réalité, Ruki n'avait pas comprit que Jui-san n'était pas vraiment qu'un pervers étrange. En faite, Aoi avait un peu assombrit les choses, mais, Jui-san l'aimait. Et ce qui le rendait malade c'était de penser qu'il préférait un mioche dans le genre de Reita; alors que lui était un homme un vrai. Et même si leurs conversation était étrange, Jui-san tenait à lui, et n'avait pas dit son dernier mots. La vie s'était pas si simple que ça. Fallait réussir à éviter les salauds, les pervers, et ne pas oublier ses amis. C'était dur, mais maintenant, le petit Ruki avait au moins comprit des choses importantes, sur l'amitié, et la dignité. Et ça, il ne comptait pas les céder a quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas parce que Jui-san avait osé l'embrasser, comme pour marqué son territoire, qu'il allait se laisser faire. Il regarda Jui-san qui s'en allait gaiment par la porte. Pourquoi il avait décidé de l'emmener chez lui? Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il était capable. Même si Aoi avait dit qu'il aimait juste draguer des garçons, et se les faire avant de les plaquer froidement. Il n'était pas dangereux, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité, ici, tout seul dans sa maison, si vide et silencieuse. Il rabatta les jambes contre son torse, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se mit a pleurer, le froid caressant tendrement son dos à l'air. Il en frissonnait, mais ces frissons passaient inaperçu parmi les sanglots qui saisissaient son corps. Il aurait tellement aimé que Rien de tout ça n'arrives. Il aurait tellement aimé que Reita soit là, juste pour lui. Juste avec lui... Mais ça ne l'était pas... Il était seul, et il ne faisait que pleurer._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Ouais ce chapitre est un peu court. Bon j'espère que j'ai arranger tout ça. Quand je l'ai écrit, Jui-San passait pour un énorme pervers. c'était pas le but,, donc j'ai un peu changer, j'espère que j'ai rien laisser O.O Nan Jui-san doit juste être un Ex banale et amoureux de lui. Je sais, je sais c'est éttrange, et sûrement mal-gérer x.x ça me désespère aussi x.x

M'enfin.


	9. Goodbye

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Goodbye  
**

**Titre complet : Goodbye... Friend  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki....

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: Hey Hey xD

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_C'était vendredi soir... Il n'avait rien à faire de la soirée. Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait à rien faire. Rester glander dans sa chambre lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il tentait vainement de mettre de côtés pendant un certain moment. Pour le reste c'était pas mieux... Ce qui le petit brun pouvait bien faire à ce moment précis, il se le demandait toute les deux secondes. Il savait que c'était ce soir... Et il avait peine a regarder les aiguilles stagner sur leurs positions, comme si elles voulaient le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Il tenta comme il pu, mais arriver a un certain moment, ce n'était pas possible de rester enfermé seul, a se demander si Ruki pensait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à lui. C'était stupide, mais il devait bouger, c'est ça, bouger, il devait sortir, et aller quelques parts... Chez Ruki serait pas mal. C'est ainsi qu'il prit sa veste, et quitta sa maison, sans dire un mot. Ses parents étaient assez habitués entre Reita qui partait, et Ruki qui venaient a l'improviste en pleine nuit, ils étaient rodés. Et quelques part, tant mieux. Il n'aurais pas supporter qu'on lui pose des question ce soir._

_Il arrive devant la maison du brun, ralentissant, comme si il se rendait compte que c'était une mauvaise idée, à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Mais c'est alors qu'il tomba sur quelqu'un._

**« Hey! Suzuk-kun, qu'est tu fais à cette heure-ci ? Tu viens voir Ruki? »**

_Reita s'approcha de la personne, qui était légèrement plus grande que lui. Il lui fit un sourire un peu mitigé, sans vraiment savoir si Ruki était là, ou si il était ailleurs. _

**« A vrai dire... Tu sais si il est là ce soir? Il devait pas sortir? »**

_L'homme en question lui rendit son sourire, amusé par la situation, et suivit par Reita, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée._

**« Bah écoutes, il avait dit qu'il serait là toute la nuit. Je peux te poser une question... »**

**« Ah... Heu oui, bien sûr. »**

_Pendant quelques longues secondes, l'inconnu examina Reita du regard, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui ne semblait pas aller chez le blond. Il semblait pas vraiment heureux que Ruki soit là... Il finit par sortir de ses pensées, en lui demandant alors._

**« T'est pas un peu à la bourre? »**

**« Hein? Pourquoi? »**

_Wow, Reita ne comprenait pas. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Oui, ces adolescents, ils étaient très secrets... Il retenta alors de lui faire comprendre._

**« Tu sais.. Pour la soirée... seul avec lui.. »**

**« Nan... Je visualise pas du tout... »**

_Reita était à côté de ses pompes. Il faut dire, qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas comprendre de quoi on lui parlait. Il n'était plus l'ami de Ruki, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne lui disait plus. Et d'ailleurs, ça lui manquait horriblement, mais ça... Fallait pas le dire, a haute voix du moins. L'homme s'approcha de son oreille, et lui dit un peu plus discrètement, histoire de pas ébruité tout ça, au cas où quelqu'un passait dans la rue._

**« Mais si, c'était pas ce soir que vous deviez faire l'amour pour la première fois? »**

_Les yeux de Reita s'exorbitèrent. Comme une idée avait pu germer dans la tete de l'autre personne? Il était fou. Complètement fou. Mais Reita ne pu empêcher son corps de faire rougir ses petites joues, pendant qu'il répondait gêné._

**« Non non. Non. C'était pas avec moi... Pourquoi? »**

**« Rien, j'ai entendu vaguement Ruki parler que c'était vendredi qu'il allait enfin devenir un homme. Alors naturellement, j'ai pensé à toi, tu sais comment il est. Il parle assez fort pour que tu l'entendes, mais pas assez, pour pas que tu comprennes... Mais si c'était pas toi, c'était qui alors? »**

_Reita soupira. Il ne savait pas, et n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Le jeune homme vit que Rei ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, soit parce qu'il ne savait pas, soit parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce mec. Or, si Reita n'aimait pas ce mec, en général c'est qu'il n'avait pas tords. L'inconnu finit par prendre ses clés, et ouvrir la porte, enfin, il était à la maison..._

**« Mais, pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci toi? »**

**« Ma copine. Mignonne mais gonflante. La routine habituelle quoi... »**

_Le jeune homme eut un petit rire, et enleva sa veste, la posant sur la table à manger. La flemme de la mettre ailleurs, tandis que Reita ne disait pas un mot de plus. _

**« Pas de bruits suspect... Soit ils ont finit, soit ils ont pas commencer... Tu veux que je l'appelle? »**

_Le grand frère de Ruki était pas quelqu'un qui avait la langue dans sa poche, ça c'était sûr. C'était bien aussi. Des gens honnêtes, ça ne pouvais pas faire de mal dans ce monde étrange. Il soupira doucement, et ajouta en niant de la tête._

**« Non non, c'est bon, je vais rentrer à la maison, j'aimerais pas les déranger... »**

_L'inconnu n'était pas du même avis que Reita. Il saisit le décoloré par les épaules, et l'obligea a monter les escaliers, en le poussant. Une fois arrivé en haut des marches, il le poussa dans la direction de la chambre de Ruki et lui dit_

**« Aller, n'aie pas peur, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ça ira mieux après. » **_Puis il hurla a l'intention de Ruki _**« RUKI! VISITE! »**

_Reita se sentait encore plus gêné par ça. Si Ruki était avec son mec, il allait lui en vouloir a mort, et même la mort ne le protègerait pas. Il alla vers la chambre du brun, jetant des coups d'oeil aux frangin qui restait planté dans le hall. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, même si Ruki ne semblait émettre aucune objection, c'était... Stressant, de pouvoir les voir ensembles. Était-il assez fort pour ça? Il soupira, et ouvrit la porte, la peur au ventre. Mais ce qu'il y découvrit finit de l'achever. Il resta quelques secondes, surprit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'était tellement ... Étranges de voir Ruki pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si triste. Il finit par se précipités a ses côtés, même si il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire, dans ce genre de situation. Il s'assit près de Ruki, et posa timidement sa mains sur l'épaule de son ami. Il voulait être gentil, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment approprié. En faite, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.... Il pensait même a s'en aller, quand, le petit brun lui dit alors._

**« C'est fini... »**

_Reita continuait de le regarder, bizarrement, essayant de deviner ce qu'il devait dire, ou ce qu'il devait absolument éviter. Mais rien. Aucunes de ses réponses ne se trouvaient sur le petit brun qui pleurait._

**« Oh.. Ruki... »**

_Oui bon, tout le monde n'était pas née dans l'optique de sécher les pleurs des autres. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, avec ce qu'il avait. Et autant dire que c'était pas vraiment facile comme situation pour Reita. Outre le fait que la chose la plus importante à savoir, était si oui, ou non, Ruki avait conclu avec son petit-ami... Alors forcément... C'était un peu déroutant. Il fut surprit, quand un petit brun abandonna sa position recoquiller sur lui-même, pour se blottir tout contre lui. Mais le plus étrange, c'était de sentir sa peau nu sous ses doigts. Sa peau était si douce, et si froide. C'était tellement surprenant, et tellement troublant ce simple contact. Reita n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Ruki a moitié nu, et encore moins de le toucher. Ce n'était qu'une innocente mains, dans son dos, mais.... C'était étrange. Pas normal, surréaliste._

**« Tu reste avec moi ce soir... Hein? »**

_Non. Reita ne voulait pas. C'est vrai que Ruki avait besoin de lui, mais.. Avait-il vraiment besoin qu'il reste a ses côtés, alors qu'il ne savait rien, et qu'il ne servait à rien? Il commença a faire une moue embêter quand Ruki le surprit en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait pas envie que Rei s'en aille, il ne voulait pas qu'il partes, jamais. Il était arrivé ici, alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait rien dit, mais le décoloré était venu. C'était un signe. C'était le signe que Reita comprenait ce que le petit brun pouvait vivre. Mais Rei ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses..._

**« Je pense pas que t'ai vraiment besoin de moi. Tu ne crois pas? »**

_Le plus jeune posa son oreille contre le coeur de Rei-Chan. Il ne voulait pas entendre les vilaines paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas entendre des mensonges. Bien sûr que si il avait besoin de lui! Était-il donc aveugle à ce point? Il ferma les yeux, et lui redemanda un peu plus tristement._

**« Je t'en pris.. »**

_Pauvre Reita qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire en ce moment. Il le tenait toujours dans ses bras, hésitant à répondre quelques choses, ou non. Il ne fit que resserrer l'étreinte autours du petit brun. Ce que Ruki prit pour un accord tacite. Reita restait muet, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir a dire dans un moment pareille. Il laissa un silence s'installer, légèrement mal à l'aise, que Ruki soit tout contre lui comme ça. Ce n'était pas l'habitude. Vraiment tellement pas. Il essayait de se détendre, mais ce n'était pas naturel, et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était stressant, et pourtant, dans ce silence, le petit brun cru bon de lui dire deux petits mots._

**« Moi aussi... »**

_Lui aussi quoi? Ruki s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Reita, presque autant que Rei pouvait l'aimer. C'était débile. Mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. C'était un "Moi aussi je t'aime". Reita ne lui avait pas dit en premier, et alors? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait changer au fond? Il le savait. Même si ses mots mentaient, les battements de son coeur étaient tellement stresser, que ça ne pouvait pas le tromper. Pas cette fois. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux une centaine de petites choses. Il sourit doucement, relevant les yeux vers son Reita... Ils échangèrent un regard, et le décoloré comprit de suite que tout ce qui se passait, n'était pas clair. Il écarta un peu le petit brun de son torse, et finit par lui dire légèrement gêné._

**« Il faudrait que tu t'habilles... Si tu veux que je reste... »**

_Ruki baissa la tête, son sourire s'effaçant, il s'écarta encore plus du décoloré, enrobé dans son drap, et se leva, pour s'habiller, avant de réalisé que... Rei était encore dans la pièce. Et le petit n'était pas vraiment.... un exhibitionniste dans l'âme. Il lui demanda alors, du plus gentiment possible._

**« Tu pourrais.... »**

**« Sortir? Oui pas de problème. »**

_Reita se leva lui aussi, et se dirigea vers la porte resté ouverte depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de se retourner pour le voir, pendant qu'il refermait la porte. C'était malsain comme ambiance, mais, le blond essayait de faire avec, après tout, Ruki n'était qu'un de ses amis... C'est comme ça qu'il fallait le voir. Il était capable d'aimer d'autres hommes que lui, et même de leur permettre des choses auxquelles, Rei se refusait de penser. Il soupira, s'adossant a la porte, quand une voix lui dit._

**« T'as pas pu résister hein?... »**

**« De quoi tu parles? »**

_Le grand frère de Ruki fit quelques pas dans sa direction, et ajouta._

**« T'as pas pu résister a l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil sur son corps dénudé pas vrai? »**

**« N'im... N'importe quoi!... » **_Tenta de cacher Rei..._

_Mais trop tard, il était démasqué. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait fallut qu'il essaye de voir... C'était pas de sa faute, si, Ruki était quelqu'un de trop pudique. Quand il lui arrivait de dormir chez le blond, il dormait par terre, tout habillé, soit disant qu'il s'endormait et qu'il avait la flemme de bouger ses fesses. Rei avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre.. Mais il n'avais jamais posé de vrai question qui fâchaient. _

**« Je ne suis pas un pervers! »**

_Il s'approcha a son tours du frère de Ruki, sans grand conviction aucune, pendant que celui-ci, lui dit._

**« Non, c'est pire.... »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? »**

_Le frère de Ruki le regarda fixement, et parcourus les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Il dit alors très bas..._

**« Ne joues pas avec mon frère. Je suis sérieux. Et la prochaine fois si tu veux de l'intimité, n'oublies pas de fermer la porte! »**

_Reita allait lui demander encore une fois ce que tout ça voulait dire, quand le brun ouvrit la porte, et regarda son frère et son meilleur ami apparemment en pleine discussion. Ruki fit une moue étrange, et dis alors._

**« Tu comptais partir comme un voleur? »**

**« Soit un homme, et agit comme tel. » **_Lui glissa le frère de Kiki, à l'oreille._

_Reita ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il se tourna vers Ruki, pendant que son frère s'en allait, dans sa chambre. Il ne saisissait pas très bien les paroles de son sempai, mais voir cette moue déçu sur les lèvres du plus jeune le traumatisait bien plus.  
_

**« Bien sûr que non. J'attendais que tu aie fini de t'habiller. »**

**« Si tu le dis... »**

_Ruki ne le croyait pas vraiment. Peut être qu'il n'aurais pas dû, exprimer ses sentiments, même de façon voilé. En faite, peut être qu'il aurait mieux fallut que Reita ne soit jamais venu. Oui, ça aurait été mieux d'ignorer tout ça, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le petit brun retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit allumant la télé. Il ne contenait pas obliger Rei a rester.. Vraiment pas._

**« Si tu veux partir. Vas-y. Je te retiendrais pas. Il y a un tas de choses plus intéressantes que de rester avec moi, il me semble... »**

_Pauvre décoloré qui ne comprenait pourquoi, soudainement, il avait changé de caractère. C'était quoi cette façon de lui parler? Un moment il voulait qu'il reste, et l'autre, c'était limite il le foutait pas dehors. Il s'approcha du petit brun, fermant la porte, cette fois-ci, pas la peine que son frère débarque pour lui tenir un discours encore plus étrange._

**« Hey, Ru-Chan, pourquoi tu dis ce genre de choses? »**

**« Nan, c'est bon. Je vais très bien d'accord. Retournes t'occuper de tes petites affaires. J'ai besoin de rien. »**

_Haem... Il était chelou ce nain. Bon, Reita allait changer d'approches._

**« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? Si t'as quelques choses à le dire, dis le. »**

_Oh, il allait s'en manger plein dans la figure le petit Reita. Il n'avait pas idée de la bizarrie, et de la complexité dont le brun pouvait faire preuve. Ruki changea de chaîne, zappant par automatisme... Sans vraiment être présent mentalement._

**« Je joue à rien. C'est toi. Pourquoi tu est venu ce soir? Tu savais que j'allais être avec lui, alors pourquoi il a fallut que tu te ramènes, c'est plus fort que toi, hein? Tu peux pas me laisser avoir ma propre vie, pas vrai? »**

**« Ne commences pas. Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. T'étais bien content de pouvoir pleurer tout à l'heure. Je peux savoir pourquoi d'un coup tu me demandes de dégager comme ça? Y'a une raison, ou t'est simplement devenu très con?! »**

_Ruki ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard, toujours captivé par sa télévision, et ses images qui y défilaient. En faite, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu triste. Peut être qu'au final, il s'était trompé sur Reita. Il ne savait plus quoi penser._

**« Fermes-la. C'est toi qui m'as quitté. Alors la ferme, et tires-toi. »**

_WOW. Ruki, il avait fumé quoi avant de venir? C'était pas la première fois qu'ils disputaient, mais même si ils disaient toujours des choses qu'ils n'aimaient pas, et ne pensaient pas... Jamais, il ne lui avait semblé, si ... Apathique. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait, pour que Ruki deviennes comme ça? Mais plus encore..; Pourquoi, il lui rejetait la faute?!_

**« Non. N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi qui t'est barré pour sortir avec ce mec. C'est toi qui m'as lâché en premier. Ne dis pas de connerie, ok. »**

**« Au fond qu'est ce que ça changes? Tu n'est plus mon ami. Et je ne veux plus être le tiens. Alors, pourquoi tu est encore là? »**

_Il était à tuer cette homme là. Il était pas possible. Pourquoi il était encore là? Parce qu'il t'aimait désespérement, et qu'il avait la vague envie de te sauver. C'était con à dire. Mais c'était ce que Reita avait ressentit. Comme si c'était la dernière fois que le brun était encore accessible. Mais il semblait tellement distant d'un coup. Il aurait pu argumenter pendant des heures. Mais devant cet argument implacable, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il avait cru que Ruki pouvait tenir un peu à lui. Il baissa la tête et ferma la bouche. Il se rendit à la porte, dans l'optique de partir, comme le nain le voulait, mais une question restait encore en suspens._

**« Toi aussi, quoi? Tout à l'heure, tu a dis "moi aussi". »**

_Le petit nain leva finalement les yeux sur un Reita bien tristounet, par cette vilaine nouvelle. Et tout naturellement, le brun lui dis, avec un peu d'émotion, et de gêne, malgré tout._

**« Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas supporter que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre. »**

_Reita beugua complètement. Et depuis quand on dis ce genre de choses aux gens, après qu'on leurs ai demander poliment de foutre le camp? Il était pas normal ce gosse. Je vous assure. Le petit nain, leva son royal postérieur de son lit, et s'approcha du décoloré. Et Rei devait bien avouer qu'il avait peur de se manger une claque en pleine face. Au lieu de ça, Ruki resta planté en face de lui, l'air grave, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Pour une seconde, cessons de jouer. Je veux savoir ... Ce que tu penses vraiment de moi. »**

_LA Question de la mort qui tue. A différencier de la mort qui effraye. Le décoloré se retrouva bien con. Il ne voulait pas jouer non plus, mais si il prenait le risque de lui dire, il prenait le risque de le perdre pour de bon. C'était une mauvaise idée. _

**« Je t'apprécie beaucoup... »**

_Ce qui en toute rigueur n'était pas faux, même si il n'avait pas préciser a quel degré, il pouvait l'apprécier. Ruki ne parut pas satisfait de la réponse, mais c'était la seule que Rei s'autorisait à répondre. Mais le petit brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il décida, à son tours de lui montrer ce qu'il pensait de lui, clairement. Il se rapprocha de Reita, saisissant le col de la veste de Rei, il en profita, pour l'obliger, doucement à l'embrasser. Les mots, les mots, c'étaient bien beau, mais ça n'étaient jamais vrai. Le problème, c'est que le brun, ne semblait pas se satisfaire juste de l'embrasser. Il semblait a Rei, qu'il avait de plus vaste projet... Au moment où le nain commença a enlever la veste en cuir de Rei, aucun doutes n'étaient plus possible. Et puis, venant du décoloré, ce n'était pas mieux, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir profiter de ses lèvres, à nouveau, et sentir sa peau, encore une fois... Il se laissa plus que faire, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, dé-zippa le sweat-shirt de Ruki. Oh cette belle étendue de peau qui n'attendait que lui... Il continua de l'embrasser avidement, suivant simplement un petit brun qui l'entraîna sur son lit. Et jusqu'ici tout allait bien, les mains se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre, et les baisers fusaient... Mais quand Ruki entreprit d'enlever la ceinture du décoloré. C'est à ce moment là que sa conscience se réveilla. Il stoppa tout, et obligea les mains de Ruki a retourner sagement a leurs propriétaires. Mais le petit brun ne semblait pas comprendre._

**« Je suis désolé. Mais on ferait mieux de pas aller plus loin. »**

_Ruki ne comprenait que dalle. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient. Alors... Pourquoi pas? Il vit Reita se relever, et reprendre sa veste. Il s'assit, et lui demanda bêtement._

**« Mais pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas que je te prouves que je tiens à toi? »**

**« Bon, alors écoutes. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'as dit. Mais on prouves pas aux gens qu'on les aime en couchant avec. De une. Et de deux, j'ai pas envie que demain, ou après tu viennes t'en prendre à moi, parce que j'aurais abusé de toi dans un de tes moments de faiblesses... Et pour être franc... C'est pas du tout comme ça que je voyais les choses en venant. »**

_Pauvre petit Ruki. Il n'aimait pas ce que Reita disait. Mais il avait pas tords, il y aurait eut de fortes chances, pour qu'il viennes se plaindre, surtout si ça n'avait pas été aussi "bien" que ce que les gens pouvaient dire. Il soupira et lui dit_

**« Et si je te promet de pas me plaindre après?... Et puis tu voyais les choses comment? »**

_Ruki, il était mignon, mais pas très intelligent quand même. Reita était un peu fatigué par tout ça. Expliquer, et expliquer, encore et encore a Ruki, n'était pas vraiment amusant._

**« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais après tu va quand même te plaindre. C'est pas plus mal comme ça... »**

_Reita le regarda fixement. Le petit Ruki semblait avoir comprit ce que le décoloré tentait de lui faire comprendre._

**« Suis pas ton genre, c'est ça? »**

_Apparemment, c'était pas encore ça. Reita soupira profondément, et retenta une dernière fois._

**« C'est vraiment pas ça le problème. Écoutes, prends ton temps de pleurer ton ex, et puis... De savoir ce que tu veux vraiment d'accord? »**

**« Et si je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Et si je te dis que ce que je veux, c'est qu'on le fasse maintenant... »**

_Y'avait des limites à la connerie... Mais celle de Ruki crevait des sommets. Reita le regardait toujours dans le blanc des yeux._

**« Pour une fois dans ta vie. Prends ton temps. On est vraiment pas pressé du tout. »**

**« Tu reste ce soir? »**

_Reita vit le sourire sur ses lèvres, et il aurait vraiment aimé rester. Mais, si il le faisait, le brun ne pourrait pas réfléchir deux minutes. Et ça c'était pas une bonne soluton. Il lui répondit alors sérieusement._

**« Je vais rentrer chez moi. »**

_Reita recula de trois pas, en direction de la porte, pour bien lui faire comprendre, au cas où il serait sourd. Mais le petit brun se leva, et s'approcha de lui, un sourire diabolique aux lètres. Il était tellement adorable..._

**« Je peux au moins t'embrasser encore une fois... Non? »**

_Reita ne dis rien, mais se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la joue du brun, qui boudait a présent. Tant pis, qu'il fasse la tête si il voulait, Reita ne voulait rien précipiter, et encore moins que demain on viennes lui arracher ce qu'il pouvait maintenant prétendre avoir .... : Le brun. Il soupira doucement, pendant que le petit Ruki retourna dans son coin, sur son lit, a bouder le décoloré. Mais Reita ne cèderait pas. Si Ruki l'embrassait encore une fois, peut être que ça ne finirait pas comme il aurait voulu, et valait mieux éviter tout dérapage, avant d'être sur que Ruki ne soit conscient de tout ce que ça impliquait. Il referma la porte, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, quand, le frère de Ruki l'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Il posa sa mains sur l'épaule du décoloré, et l'entraîna alors, hors de la maison, pour lui dire deux ou trois petites choses.. Une fois, hors de chez lui, le grand frère commença alors à lui dire._

**« Je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer avec lui. Suis-je clair? »**

**« Mais... »**

**« Il n'y a pas de mais. Si tu te joues de lui, je te ferais regretter le jours de ta naissance!... Sinon... C'est bien que tu n'ai pas abusé de lui. »**

_Nan mais il était sérieux là? C'était Rei qui avait faillit se faire violer par le brun, pas l'inverse. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mécontent, quand son frère reprit..._

**« Mais comment tu peux savoir ça toi? »**

**« T'as toujours pas comprit, que ma chambre, est pile en face de la sienne, et que.. vous n'etes vraiment pas discret quand vous parler? »**

_Reita soupira encore une fois. Décidément.. C'était une soirée étrange. Le grand frère, eut un sourire, et lui dis alors de façon plus.. détendu._

**« Bon aller, prends soin de toi.. Suzuk-kun. »**

**« Comme toujours... »**

_Et Reita quitta les lieux. C'est vrai que ça semblait étrange, mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souviennes d'avoir connu Ruki, il y avait toujours eut son grand frère pour s'occuper de lui, et souvent... L'emmerder, et être un empêcheur de tourner en rond. Et Rei l'avait toujours plus ou moins considéré comme son grand-frère à lui, même si là, il jouait les protecteurs, Rei savait que c'était pas contre lui, mais pour Ruki. Ruki avait sacrément besoin qu'on le sauve de lui-même en premier, et des autres en suite... Et pour l'instant, Reita s'attelait à la tâche de rentrer chez lui, en espérant que Ruki ne reviendrait pas sur cette soirée... Même si à l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement appeler Kai. Après savoir si il répondrait en pleine nuit, c'était pas du ressort de Rei. En tout cas, il était content. Même si l'avenir était toujours incertain._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Voilà une autre suite, j'ai mis longtemps à la faire. Entre la reprise des cours, les révisions, et la fatigue, c'était un peu le parcours du combattant, mais finalement, j'aime assez, même si j'imaginais pas la fin comme ça xD. La fin du chap, pas de l'histoire. Non, il me sembles pas que ça soit finit xD.

En tout cas, courage pour tout le monde, et bonne chance. .Je vous fait tous de gros bizou, et de gros câlin tout chaud, tout confort.


	10. Don't Give Up

**Titre de la Fic: There is No Name For Nothing.**

**Titre du Chapitre: Don't Give Up  
**

**Titre complet : Don't Give Up The Fight (N'abandonnes pas le combat.)  
**

**Auteur :** A Mwa

**Couple **: Reituki...

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...

**Notes **: Hey Hey xD

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Lundi. Un jours un peu stressant pour un petit blondinet qui attendait de savoir ce que Ruki comptait faire après un vendredi soir un peu particulier. Malheureusement, la journée avait commencée d'une façon assez chaotique. Ruki ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot, ni même le moindre regard. En faite, il faisait comme si Rei n'existait pas du tout. C'était un peu étrange pour le blondinet, mais il tentait de s'y accommoder, en se disant que de toute façon, venant de Ruki, il ne devait jamais rien espérer. Au bout d'un moment, pendant que Ruki n'était pas là, le petit brun alla voir Reita a la récréation, et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Ou plus exactement, il lui expliquait ce que Ruki avait dit pour sa défense._

**« Rei, c'est vrai ce qui s'est passé Vendredi soir? »**

**« Heu... Cela dépend de quoi tu parles exactement? »**

**« Fait pas l'innocent. Ruki m'as tout dit. »**

_Rei resta un peu sur le cul. Il était si froid et indifférent, mais il avait parlé de tout ça avec Kai? C'était pas net._

**« Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça aujourd'hui? »**

**« Tu osé le frapper? »**

_HEIN? Voilà ce que Reita se dit. Il le regarda avec des grands yeux globuleux, et ne savait pas très bien comment ce genre de choses pouvait être arrivé a ses oreilles, vu qu'il ne s'était rien passé de ce genre._

**« Nan. C'est pas ce qui s'est passé. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il m'as embrassé. »**

**« Il m'as dit que tu l'avais frappé quand tu avais appris qu'il avait conclu avec son mec. Et que tu l'avais traité de tout les noms. C'est vrai? »**

_Reita était sidéré. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ruki l'avait embrassé de son plein gré, et là, il jouait a la victime. Reita dût prendre appuies contre le mur, pour ne pas s'évanouir. C'est pas qu'il était fragile, seulement si il se contrôlait pas, il allait démolir ce nain... Quoi que... Il aurait été incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, sciemment. Il soupira et répondit a Kai._

**« Il m'as embrassé, il a même voulu m'obliger à coucher avec lui, pour me prouver qu'il tenait a moi. Pourquoi il dit ce genre de choses? Est-ce que t'y comprends quelques choses toi? »**

_Kai soupira a son tours. Si Reita disait la vérité, Ruki se comportait comme un parfait salaud avec lui. C'était vraiment étrange que le petit brun qui ne rêvait que de Rei, lui fasse un coup aussi bas, et mesquin, que celui là. Kai réfléchit quelques instants et finit par lui dire peu convaincu._

**« Tu as refusé de coucher avec lui? C'est peut être son problème. Il se sent peut être rejeter par toi? Mais cela n'as aucun sens si il a conclu avec son mec. Il 'as dit quoi sur ça? »**

**« Rien, que c'était finit. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais je te jure que ce mec, si je le croise, je vais me le faire! »**

**« Aller viens, on va être en retard après. Cela serait con de louper un si bon cours de biologie. »**

_Kai entraîna presque contre son gré Reita, qui n'avait pas envie de revoir Ruki aussi vite après cette nouvelle. Reita était quelqu'un de sensible, fallait le comprendre, c'est tout. Ils arrivèrent en cours de biologie, aujourd'hui c'était la dissection. Ils durent se mettre en quadrinomes, ce qui pouvait surprendre, mais leurs "bureau" étaient conçu pour. Reita se mit a côté de Kai, tandis que Miyavi vint déposer ses affaires dans leur groupe. Ruki quant à lui n'arriva qu'à la fin, après tout le monde. Il se fit discret au début, mais quand Kai se rendit compte de qui était le professeur, il comprit que le petit était dans la panade. Certes, Jui-San n'était qu'un prof de littérature, ennuyeux pour la plupart des gens, mais il avait aussi, obtenu un diplôme suffisant pour assuré le cours a la place du professeur habituel. Ruki ne se fit pas longtemps discret, vraiment pas. A peine dix minutes qu'il était arrivé qu'il s'adressait a Miyavi, dans un mauvais sens. _

**« Miyavi-Kun, c'est bien ça? »**

**« Oui, oui... »**

**« On t'as déjà dit que tu étais vraiment très charmant.? »**

_Le pauvre Miyavi, se mit a rougir délicatement, en regardant a moitié Ruki, un peu plus préoccupés par la dissection en cours, que le jeune homme, fort beau, a ses côtés. Mais le petit Kiki ne se laissa pas abandonné aussi facilement, il posa alors sa mains sur le bras de Miyavi et enchaîna avec un très léger._

**« Je me disais, que peut être, si tu as le temps, tu pourrais me donner des cours de rattrapages, privés... »**

**« Avec plaisiiir, oui... Quand tu veux, bien sûr. »**

_Miyavi était une crème, vraiment un être très gentil, et très serviable, mais il n'avait pas l'air de se douter que Ruki se servait juste de lui, pour rendre jaloux Reita. Reita qui intérieurement, bouillonnait, mais qui évidement, ne laissait quasi rien paraître. Le pauvre blondinet devait supporter que Ruki joue les allumeuses professionnels devant son nez. Mais le sourire de Ruki s'agrandit, et il continua, en rajoutant une couche._

**« Sinon,... on pourrais laisser tomber ce vieux prétexte de cours, et sortir directement, toi et moi ensembles après les cours... ça te dirais? »**

_Kai ne disait rien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas aggraver le cas de Ruki. Pourtant quelqu'un d'autre se permit de faire une remarque déplaisante._

**« Ne le laisser pas vous embobiner, il fait ça, seulement pour que vous le laissiez copier sur vous pendant l'examen... Je l'ai en Littérature, je sais de quoi je parles. »**

_Le visage de Ruki se décomposa. Il ne s'attendait pas a voir son Ex aussitôt après leurs séparation. Du moins, pour ce qui en était de Ruki, c'était finit, avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Il se retourna, bêtement par curiosité, et tomba, nez à nez, avec Jui-san qui souriait. Si il n'aimait pas Reita, il aurait pu se laisser tenter par l'embrasser. Mais il s'écarta bien vite, et alla chercher quelques choses au fond de la salle, admirant les microscopes qui étaient là, non pas pour la déco, mais pour être utilisés. C'est alors que Jui-San, le suivit jusqu'au fond de la salle, et se glissa derrière lui, pour lui murmurer a l'oreille._

**« Tu as presque faillit lui faire gober que tu le désirais vraiment... »**

_Ruki se retourna, là encore une mauvaise très mauvaise idée. Il était tellement proche de Jui-san, que malgré le fait qu'il le détestait momentanément, il se sentait attiré par cet homme. C'était plus fort que lui. _**  
**

**« Tu... Tu en prends des risques... »**

**« Arrêtes d'essayer de me rendre jaloux avec ce Miyavi. »**

_Ruki le regarda droit dans les yeux, et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'arguer plus longtemps avec Jui-San. Il finit par retourner a sa place, soit-disant, seulement; Ruki était Ruki, et il ne restait pas calme bien longtemps. Non, le petit nerveux, ne trouva rien de mieux qu'une fois à la hauteur de Miya, de l'embrasser, et le grand brun ne se fit vraiment pas prier. En même temps, quand un mec comme Ruki avait envie d'échanger sa salive avec la votre, il n'y avait pas de question a se poser. Et vous imaginez très bien la tronche que pouvait tirer Reita, avec cette envie de démolir le grand brun, serrant fort son poing, pendant que Kai apposa juste une mains amical sur son avant bras, pour essayer d'apaiser un peu sa douleur. Mais celui qui osa dire quelques choses n'étaiet autre que Jui-San._

**« Faites ça en dehors des cours! Matsumoto-San, je voudrais te voir a la fin du cours! »**

_Ruki sentait bien que si il restait, il allait s'en prendre une a la fin du cours. Voilà pourquoi, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde a sortir de la salle en hurlant _

**« Va te faire foutre ailleurs! »**

_Le claquement de la porte fit sursauter tout le monde. Reita jeta un coup d'oeil a Kai, il ne comprenait pas vraiment, pourquoi tout ce rafût. C'est alors que Kai lui glissa a l'oreille._

**« Le prof, c'est son petit copain. »**

_Kai décida de pousser Reita de l'oeil a quitter le cours, pendant que lui, allait rester s'occuper de Miyavi, et prendre les notes pour eux. En espérant que Jui-San ne lui casserait pas les pieds, a cause de Rei et Kiki. Reita ne se fit pas vraiment prier, et quitta la salle presque aussitôt pour rattraper le petit nerveux qui avait fuit. Certes, il ne savait pas où le retrouver, mais de toute façon, Ruki avait ses petites habitudes comme les autres, et ça Reita les connaissaient plutôt bien. Il cru entendre le professeur lui demander de retourner en cours, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était Ruki, et le reste, c'était peut intéressant. Il se mit a le chercher un peu partout, et puis finalement, il le trouva, assit par terre, dans le fond de la cours, faisant dos a tout son lycée. Il n'avait envie de rien, et pourtant Reita s'approcha, lâchant seulement._

**« Tiens, tu est là... »**

**« Pourquoi t'est venu? »**

_Reita soupira, il ne comprendrait jamais ce mec. Il resta debout, et finit par lui dire, assez mécontent._

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu agis comme un salaud? »**

**« C'est faux. Tu le sais. »**

_Ruki avait beau être calme, limite sérieux. C'était lui le menteur. Reita ne comprenait pas. Et personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il disait des choses, et faisait le contraire juste après. Il soupira une nouvelle fois._

**« Tu couches avec ton mec, tu essayes de me sauter dessus juste après? Et deux jours plus tard t'allumes un mec et lui roule une pelle pour le plaisir? Si c'est pas se conduire comme un salaud, c'est que tu est une belle ordure. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »**

_Reita le regarda, sérieusement, il n'avait même pas la correction de lever les yeux vers lui, en l'insultant de débile mental. Si il ne voulait pas lui expliquer, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire? Reita resta debout, et soupira encore une fois, vraiment, il était lassant comme garçon._

**« Pourquoi t'as mentis a Kai, en lui disant que je t'avais frappé et insulter? Tu te sentais si honteux d'avoir voulu de moi? C'est ça? »**

**« Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu de moi. Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, de toute façon... »**

_Ruki, ou l'art de se prendre la tête pour que dalle. Reita finit par s'asseoir a côtés de Ruki, histoire de discuter un peu de tout ça. Mais c'était faux de dire que Reita ne l'avait pas désiré. Mais, entre ce qu'il pouvait, et ce qu'il devait faire, il avait choisit le bon choix._

**« Tu vois, je t'ai rien fait, et tu regrettes déjà ce qui s'est passé. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Que je couches avec toi parce que tu te sentais seul et qu'après tu viennes me reprocher d'avoir abuser de toi? Sérieusement, j'ai pas de temps a perdre avec ses petits jeux mesquins et futiles. »**

**« Franchement, tu ne me trouves pas attirant, c'est ça? »**

_Ruki soupira une fois de plus. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre comme connerie. Il tenta alors de remettre les choses en ordre._

**« Je le sais, pour toi et le prof. C'était lui, ton petit copain si merveilleux? »**

_Ruki jeta un regard vers le blondinet, surprit. Mais cette surprise passa assez vite. Il baissa la tête et répondit_

**« Il voulait juste coucher avec moi. Et tu évites la question. Tu me trouves donc si repoussant que ça? »**

_Ruki baissa la tête encore plus bas, jusqu'à ce que la mains de Rei sur sa cuisse le trouble. Pour Reita, c'était un geste tout innocent, mais évidement, vu l'endroit, ça avait une forte conotation sexuelle. _

**« Mais non, tu est très attirant pour un garçon. »**

**« Alors c'est ça le problème. Tu me désires, mais tu t'en fiches de moi... »**

_Le pauvre Reita il avait pas finit de sortir de l'auberge avec Ruki. C'était un vrai parcours du combattant, juste pour qu'il ferme sa gueule quelques instants. Reita soupira, et retira sa mains, avant que Ruki ne lui colle la moindre gifle, et reprit._

**« Dis pas ce genre de choses. C'est pas vrai, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi... »**

**« Ouais, autant que tous ceux que tu dragues... »**

_Reita se retenait de tarter le nain. Parce que soit il était trèèèès con, soit il le faisait exprès et dans les deux Cas, Reita avait très envie de le claquer. Il se contenta pourtant de laisser un grand vide, et un silence s'installa. Le pauvre blondinet ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors, il restait là, a regarder le vide, en se demandant si Ruki allait comprendre tout seul, ou si il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise ses vilains trois petits mots qui lui écorcheraient la bouche. Pendant ce temps-là, le petit nerveux repensa fortement a ce que Reita lui avait demander. "Qu'est ce qu'il voulait." Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais répondu a haute voix, a la question. Et surtout pas au principal intéresser. Il finit alors par dire, dans le silence._

**« Je veux coucher avec toi Reita. »**

_Ouais, Reita aussi avait un peu beuger. Depuis quand on disait ça comme ça? Le petit blondinet eut du mal a se remettre, et lui demanda toujours surprit._

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis ça, maintenant et comme ça? »**

**« J'ai dit de la merde a Kai, parce que... Tu as refusé de coucher avec moi. Je sais que tu tiens a moi plus que tu ne veux le dire. Et j'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi t'as pas voulu. C'est vrai, si tu éprouves ce que j'éprouve pour toi... Pourquoi on ne le ferais pas? Après tout, on fais ce qu'on veut nan? »**

_Une réponse aussi franche et curieuse, avait le don de désarçonner le pauvre blondinet. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai qu'en théorie, deux personnes qui se désirent a se point là, et qui ne sont empêcher par rien, n'avaient aucunes raisons, de ne pas être ensembles ni de faire l'amour. Peut être que Reita était un peu traditionnelle maintenant. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit._

**« Parce que tu est incapable de savoir ce que tu veux. Et je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, et de te perdre parce que j'aurais été égoïste et toi indécis. C'est tout. »**

**« Je n'ai pas accepté de coucher avec lui. On a bien essayé... »**

**« Je veux vraiment pas savoir. »**

_Ruki le regarda sérieusement, et lui dit alors._

**« Si! Tu veux savoir. On a pas été jusqu'au bout parce que... Je ne pouvais pas imaginé faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Écoutes, je suis pas parfait, et ça, Kai me le répètes tout les jours que Dieu fait. Mais cette fois je suis sérieux. Oublie Jui-San, oublie Miyavi et tout les autres garçons. Ils ne sont rien. Oublie ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire a Miya. Je veux plus que tu me lâches parce que j'ai quelqu'un ou que tu as quelqu'un. Je veux... être ton quelqu'un. »**

_Rei papillonna des petits yeux il avait un peu de mal avec ce discours un peu longuet et surtout un peu étrange. C'était pas tout clair. Il finit par abandonner._**  
**

**« Ruki... »**

**« Hmm? »**

**« J'ai pas tout tout comprit là. »**

**« Ok, je vais être plus clair. »**

_Ruki plongea ses petits yeux dans ceux de Reita. Il hésitait entre l'embrasser et lui dire ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait peur que si il se jetait a son cou une nouvelle fois, Rei ne prennes peur, et ne comprennes pas bien ce qu'il voulait entendre par ce baiser. Finalement, il restait là, a attendre, attendre de savoir ce qu'il devrait faire ou non. Il ne parvennait par a se décider, et pendant tout le temps où il réfléchissait, Reita avait pris sa décision, et rompit le silence par un léger..._

**« Moi aussi. »**

_Les petites pupilles de Ruki, brillaient comme un arbre de noël, et c'était mignon à voir. Tout comme ce sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres, Reita aimait beaucoup tout ça. Il se leva, et lui tendit la mains, en lui disant seulement._

**« Cela te dirais, de voir un film chez moi, ce soir? »**

**« Heu... Il y a contrôle demain, non? »**

_Rei lui jeta un regard, et sourit simplement en répondant._

**« On réviseras avec Kai, comme d'habitude, dans l'aprèm. Alors? Tu est partant? »**

_Ruki se mit a sourire encore plus grand, a s'en fendre les commissures. Il mit sa petite mains, dans celle de Reita, et se leva ensuite. Il ne comptait pas vraiment lâcher sa mains de sitôt, en faite. C'était Reita, et maintenant que ça semblait clair entre eux, Ruki ne voulait rien de plus que rester avec lui, et ne plus se disputer pour des histoires débiles et futiles. Il soupira et finit quand même par répondre a sa question._

**« J'espère que y'auras de quoi manger surtout. Tu finis toujours par manger tout les pop-corns... Abuséééé »**

**« J'aimerais assez que tu ne parles pas trop fort dans ta chambre. Après ton frère va m'embêter parce que je sort avec toi, et blablabla... »**

_Reita était sérieux. Il fixa le petit nerveux, et finta un léger sourire. Même si, ça l'amusait de temps en temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le grand frère de Ruki, soit au courant de tout ce qui passait entre eux. Et par tout, il entendait surtout les disputes, et éventuellement, ce qu'il pourrait y avoir, de physique entre eux. Ruki quant à lui continuait de sourire, comme si tout allait bien, et pour lui... tout allait relativement répondait seulement._

**« C'est tout? »**

**« Oh, et te formalises pas si ce soir, ma soeur viens casser les pieds pendant un moment. Elle va être super heureuse de te revoir. Tu sais comment elle est. »**

**« Reita, .. tu m'as déjà vu mal parler a ta petite soeur? Alors ne t'inquiètes pas tu veux. »**

_Reita aurait pu se sentir a l'aise, et tranquille. Mais voilà, c'est vrai que sa soeur les embêterait ce soir, mais le plus problématique, c'était les autres en cours, qui allaient poser des questions, et toutes ses conneries. Le petit souriait encore, même si Reita était vachement relou quand même. Oui, Reita était aussi doué pour ça._

**« Oh, et derniers trucs. Faudrait que tu t'excuses vis-à-vis de Miyavi, et j'espère que tout est vraiment finit entre toi et le Sensei. »**

_Le petit blondinet était sérieux. Il voulait que les choses soient bien faite, et qu'ils puissent enfin être tranquille tout les deux.. Et faire ce qu'ils voulaient depuis très longtemps... A savoir être ensemble, et ne pas se préoccupés des autres autours qui n'étaient pas forcément d'accord. Ruki était un peu moins joyeux soudainement. Il fallait qu'il retiennes que tout ses actes avaient des conséquences, et il allait devoir les assumer pour une fois._

**« Promis, je leurs parlerais dès que je les verrais. Mais arrêtes de parler comme ça, on dirait Kai. Et si j'avais voulu être avec lui, je lui aurait demander. »**

**« Tu me trouves irrésistible, avoues-le... »**

_Et non, ils ne se disputaient pas encore une fois. Ou alors, d'une de ses disputes de couples qui finit toujours par un beau baiser et des petites idioties à droite, ou a gauche. Ruki souriait toujours, tout comme Reita venait de s'y mettre lui aussi._

**« Et pourquoi tu dis ça...? »**

**« Tu n'as pas cessés de mentir, en me tenant la mains. Je suis irresistible, non? »**

_Ruki se contenta de lui sourire, sans répondre, et tout deux reprirent les chemins des cours de lycée. C'était dur, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait. Surtout que Ruki allait devoir négocier serré avec Jui-san, pour ne pas qu'il lui mettes des heures de colles ou ce genre de trucs. Et les excuses, c'étaient pas vraiment le dommaine de Ruki. Mais il ferait des efforts pour être avec son Reita préféré qu'il aimait super fort lui aussi. En attendant, ils verraient bien ce que la journée leurs réserverait, après ses évènements, évidemment._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Bon voilà. Personne qui me réponds, je parles dans le vide x.x J'adore être invisible T.T Aimez-moiiiiii s'il vous plaiiiiiit T.T

Courrages pour tout le monde, et toutes vos révisions, ne lâchez pas.


End file.
